Possession
by psychotic-rae17
Summary: AU Pirate!FemShep/Slave!Liara Shepard reluctantly purchases Liara at a slave market to save her from being bought by Saren. Shepard and her new slave form a mutually enjoyable relationship while staying one step ahead of a vindictive Saren. Please note rating and read all warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for sexual situations between two women. Other warnings will be posted subsequently based up what come up in each chapter. But as a general warning there are strong non-con elements in the beginning of this fic. This is not meant as an accurate portrayal of a non-consensual relationship, so please take this story for what it is - a fictional, romanticized piece of writing**.**

**A/N: **This story was (and currently still is) being posted on the kink meme first. If you haven't read it and don't have the patience to wait for updates, there's a link on Rae's profile, but hopefully the updates here will be quick as PC words through her edits. As always, we hope you enjoy and always appreciate any feedback you, our readers, might have for us.**  
**

* * *

**Possession**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Shepard stepped off the gangway of her ship and into the bustle of the crowds at the most heavily trafficked port on Watson. She didn't usually like to do business on primarily human colonies because of the hassle it could potentially cause if anyone recognized her, but it was unavoidable on her current job. Even though she was in the Terminus System, where Alliance law couldn't touch her, she still planned to keep this trip planetside as short as possible.

She set out with Garrus, her espionage specialist, Wrex, her weapons expert, and Ashley, her second in command, with everyone heavily armed. It was rare for Shepard and Ashley to be off the ship at the same time, since the Normandy was their prized possession and needed to be protected above all else, but she wanted Ashley's fighting skills just in case something went wrong on this mission. Shepard never completely trusted some of her contacts not to try and stiff her by killing her, or to take the Alliance up on that hefty reward they were offering for the capture of their former war hero.

Shepard had purposely chosen auction day for their face-to-face exchange because there were more people crowding the streets of the lower markets, but she still found the slave trade distasteful. The slave market was only open once every standard galactic week, and it drew a few thousand more lowlifes out from beneath their rocks. In all the years since she had broken with the Alliance, Shepard had done many unsavory things, but she had never become involved in slave trafficking.

It was only by luck - although Shepard certainly didn't consider it lucky at the time - that she and her crew were walking through the mob scene of the slave market when a beautiful young asari maiden came up for sale on the blocks. A not so well kept secret about Shepard was her preference for blue flesh in her bed, and the Captain couldn't help when her deep green eyes were instantly drawn to the appetizing body on display as though with a mind of their own.

'_They certainly know how to display the goods,'_ Shepard thought as she stopped and turned fully towards the raised platform. She widened her stance and tried to find a little more room in her tight olive green pants for her twitching clit as she took in the half naked asari. The slavers had given the asari a long skirt to wear, but it had multiple slits right up to the braided belt circling her slim waist that gave the crowd a tempting view of what they could purchase. It was a clever design that allowed the potential buyers a glimpse of toned legs, but kept the ultimate prize at the apex of the slave's thighs out of sight.

Shepard barely paid attention to the batarian slaver, and apparently part time auctioneer, as he extolled the selling points of what Shepard guessed was his last sale of the day; they always saved the best for last. The asari seemed wary, but she held herself more confidently than an experienced slave, and Shepard was positive that she was unbroken. Anyone who had been a slave for even a short time knew that a show of spirit would only bring out the sadists, who were willing to part with a lot of credits for a new toy they could have fun breaking to their will. It would be an unfortunate end for someone so beautiful, and Shepard hoped the maiden broke quickly for someone who would lose interest afterwards.

Shepard stayed for the start of the bidding, curious how much the asari would go for and considering how many of her own precious credits she might be willing to part with to get to know this particular slave better. It was a combination of the price rapidly climbing and Shepard's personal disdain for the flesh trade that had the Captain turning her back before the final bid was in. If anything could make Shepard break her own rule about staying out of the slave trade, it was her libido, but she wasn't willing to part with the amount of credits it would take to buy the asari slave.

Unfortunately, Shepard didn't get very far before a new voice joined the last few who were still trying to outbid each other. She felt a shiver snake down her spine even as a noticeable hush fell over the usually boisterous and rowdy crowd. The bidding, which had been going fast and furious, suddenly stopped, and even the batarian auctioneer couldn't seem to find his voice. There was nothing like pure fear to silence the masses.

It was Saren, a former turian SpecTRe who had been stripped of his position and power when the Council had learned of his double-crossing deals and criminal activities, taking things too far to get his job done. They had been willing to overlook a lot, but when Saren's extreme - and many thought unnecessary - tactics were made public, the Council had little choice but to sever their connection to him. However, since his break with the galactic ruling body, Saren's methods had only become more ruthless, and no one was safe from his wrath if they angered him.

Although Shepard knew many people had a tendency to exaggerate stories, she had come across Saren's handiwork personally and knew what kind of sadistic son of a bitch he really was. She had never run afoul of him personally yet in the many illegal dealings she had participated in, and was grateful for that fact. If she knew what was good for her and her crew, Shepard told herself, she would keep walking and complete the transaction she was here for instead of getting entangled in something that wouldn't have a pleasant outcome.

There was an unnatural moment of silence. No one else dared to outbid Saren. Even the auctioneer looked uncomfortable, and perhaps a little disappointed that the bidding was unlikely to rise any further. "The bid is three hundred thousand credits. Going once..."

Shepard began to turn away, but she couldn't help but take one more look at the slave's face. The sudden silence hadn't gone unnoticed by the pretty maiden, and although she had looked wary before, the sudden flash of pain and fear on her face struck Shepard like a blow to the chest.

"Going twice..."

Perhaps it was that small, still living part of her conscience, or perhaps it was her troublesome libido, but before she could think any better of it, Shepard found herself raising her hand.

"Three hundred and fifty."

It took Shepard a moment to realize that the voice had been her own. If it had been possible for any more of a hush to fall over the formerly deafening crowd, then Shepard's challenging bid did the trick. Even the asari looked mildly startled, but when she saw Shepard, her eyes softened just a little. Obviously, she had gotten a glimpse of Saren and had decided that Shepard looked much less intimidating, despite her expensive armor and the weapons strapped to nearly every available part of her body.

Beside her, Shepard's second in command, Ashley Williams, leaned in. "What the hell are you doing, Skipper?" she asked in a loud whisper, staring incredulously at her leader. Shepard never backed down from a fight, and she had a way of seeking out trouble, but she rarely did anything that was completely and unnecessarily stupid.

Shepard stayed Ashley's protests with a steady hand, but didn't take her eyes off Saren. Slowly, the turian sized her up, curious about who had been stupid enough to challenge him. Had Shepard not already steeled herself, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at Saren's cold, dead look. There was no small smile that indicated he was amused by someone going up against him, only a hatred that Shepard knew came from blind sociopathic tendencies.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand credits!" the auctioneer said, his four eyes blinking over at Shepard's raised hand. There was a slight waver in his voice, as if he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, else. "Can I get three hundred and sixty -"

"Four hundred."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. She refused to look at Saren, focusing on the slave instead. She was prettier to look at anyway, and it would serve to irritate her competitor. "Four hundred and fifty."

"Five hundred."

The auctioneer didn't bother speaking anymore. He kept glancing back and forth nervously between Saren and Shepard, obviously hoping that they would resolve this power play without involving him.

"Six hundred."

This time, even Wrex looked uncomfortable. "Shepard? That's twice what we're getting paid for this job," he growled. "And what the hell are you going to do with that once you're done fucking?"

"She's not a 'that'," Ashley immediately defended. Despite her defection from the Alliance, she still had a moral core that Shepard occasionally found troublesome.

Shepard didn't bother adding to the whispered conversation. Instead, she waited. This time, there was no response from Saren.

The nervous batarian cleared his throat, blinking his four eyes rapidly. "Going once, going twice... sold, for six hundred thousand credits." He gripped the slave's naked blue arm. She flinched, her face twisting in pain, but Shepard doubted that the batarian had caused it. More likely, she had unintentionally flared her biotics and received a shock from the dampening collar around her neck.

"Ashley, you and Garrus escort our new guest back to the Normandy," Shepard said, her eyes continuing to follow her new slave across the stage. "Lock her in my cabin and prepare the ship for take off. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to on this planet." What she didn't say but what everyone in their party was thinking was that they now had a particular enemy they needed to get away from. "Wrex and I will finish our business here and get back to the ship as soon as it's done." Shepard's tone allowed for no argument, and she could even see Ashley stand a little more at attention out of the corner of her eye.

Turning towards Ashley, Shepard made sure her next words were understood perfectly. "No harm is to come to the asari." Shepard didn't think her crew would do anything to hurt her new slave, but she wanted it known that this was a direct order. Ashley was really good at following orders. Shepard also wanted to make it clear that Ashley and Garrus were expected to protect the slave if Saren were to dispute Shepard's claim on her.

"Aye aye, Skipper," Ashley answered, barely able to suppress a salute. She broke away from Shepard and made her way towards the stage, knowing that Garrus would be following behind her as their captain had ordered. As second in command, Ashley was authorized to settle any of Shepard's business, so she had access to the former Alliance Commander's personal account.

Trusting Ashley to take care of everything on that front, Shepard headed out for the scheduled rendezvous with her client. She didn't seem any more vigilant than usual – Shepard was always aware of the smallest nuianses in her surroundings – but she was definitely on the look out for any possible attack from Saren. From the stories she had heard, Saren didn't take losing well, and Shepard knew there would be consequences for going up against him. She just wondered whether they would be coming now or later.

Luckily, the client that Shepard was going to see had the same business expectations as she did – make it fast, then get the hell out. Chatty clients were the worst and tested Shepard's patience, but the Captain had little choice in the matter because she needed all the work she could get to keep her crew together. Today, though, expediency was survival, because Shepard wouldn't feel safe until she was back on board the Normandy and they had left this port far behind.

* * *

Liara T'Soni watched in silence as a dark-haired human female and a male turian spoke with the batarian auctioneer. Like all slaves, her translator had been taken from her, and their voices were an alien blend of strange words that she couldn't understand. Even though the thought of being owned by someone else was terrifying, she was relieved that her new owner would have to purchase her a translator soon or reinstall her old one. Having her words taken from her had been the most isolating, frightening part of her week.

The large brown eyes of the female human met hers, and she felt a little more at ease. Liara had no experience with humans, having spent most of her life in the safety and freedom of asari space or on remote, isolated digs, but this one did not seem to mean her any harm. She looked around, hoping to see the red-haired woman that had purchased her, but she and the krogan were long gone.

The male turian eyed her up and down, but his gaze did not linger on her for too long. Still, Liara crossed her arms reflexively over her naked breasts, shivering slightly. When the human handed the batarian a credit chit, the turian stepped forward to take her by the elbow, and he was careful not to grip her too harshly with his talons. Since both he and the human were wearing top of the line armor and were covered in weapons, Liara suspected that they were freelance mercs, and highly experienced ones by the look of them.

She had been captured by a much less professional group of mercenaries during a dig on a small, remote world called Therum a little over a week earlier. Normally, her biotics were more than enough to keep her safe, but when the mercs had surrounded her and held her at gunpoint, she hadn't dared to retaliate. Fortunately, they hadn't caused her any harm after taking her captive, and she had spent most of her time belowdeck on their ship in complete isolation.

Her attention returned to the female human as the batarian handed her a remote and the tiny translator chip that had been surgically removed during her first few hours in captivity. She stared at it longingly, but she only had a moment to gather her thoughts before the turian began leading her away.

The human female stopped her turian partner before he could lead Liara too far. She held out a jacket that she must have just purchased at one of the merchant stalls, and Liara gratefully took it. While most of her species was comfortable with their nudity, Liara had a pretty good idea what she had been bought for by the way her batarian captors had dressed her, and she didn't want to advertise her body any more than she was forced to. And it was certainly too much to hope for that she'd just been bought by a concerned citizen who wanted to free her; Liara wasn't that naïve.

As she was escorted through the still teeming market, Liara could sense her captors' vigilance. She wasn't ignorant enough to have missed the unspoken challenge in the bidding war between her final two prospective owners. The danger in the air had been almost palpable, and Liara was certain these two were on high alert in case the losing turian wasn't so gracious in his defeat.

To be honest, once the bidding had dwindled down to just the menacing looking male turian and the intense human female, Liara had been rooting for the human. Perhaps she was under the misconstrued notion that females of a species were more lenient or gentle than males, but still, Liara had been hoping for the human to place the winning bid on her.

With the fast pace her captors took up, it wasn't long before Liara was being led on board a mysterious looking craft she had never seen the likes of before. She did not have long to glance at the impressive outer shell, but what she saw made her think that they weren't your every day, run of the mill pirates or mercenaries.

As Liara walked through the ship, she memorized the path she was being led on, but held little hope of escape. There were far more people aboard the seemingly small vessel than she would have guessed. Not all of them looked like dangerous mercenaries, but Liara knew that looks could be deceiving. It would be difficult to escape if she could even get out of whatever room they were going to imprison her in, but Liara held out hope that she would if she just figured out a way to get the dampening collar off her neck.

The human who had purchased a jacket for her seemed to dismiss the turian once they went below decks, and remained with her when they entered what was unmistakably a medical bay. There was an older human woman going through supplies towards the back of the room, and Liara guessed that she was the medical personnel on board. She hoped they were here to re-implant her translator so that she could feel more secure in her alien surroundings.

The woman had short, sleek silver hair and a severe but genuine smile, and despite her unhappy position, Liara couldn't help feeling slightly comforted when she looked at her. This doctor, at least, seemed to pose no threat to her, and she didn't appear to have a weapon. As she had hoped, the human that had escorted her through the market handed the doctor the translator chip, and soon, Liara found herself seated on a raised cot as the doctor examined the folds of her crest.

Fortunately, the human seemed to know what she was doing, despite the variations in anatomy. With some local anesthetic and a few swift pinches, her subdermal implant was back in its proper place, and Liara was all too happy to repeat the test phrases that adjusted the settings. "My name is Doctor Liara T'Soni." Her voice broke slightly as she said her name, and she realized it had been a long time since she had last spoken.

This time, when the woman spoke, Liara could understand her. "And what, exactly, are you doing here, Doctor Liara T'Soni? Chief Williams wasn't very forthcoming with information, although I can make a few educated guesses." When Liara didn't answer her question, she continued speaking. "The biotic dampening collar, your removed translator, and your lack of sensible clothes tell me that someone picked you up at the slave markets."

"Yes," Liara admitted, slightly surprised that this woman wanted to converse at all. "Where am I? Who are you? And do you know who... purchased me?" Liara found it difficult to say those last few words. To be perfectly honest, there were moments when she still couldn't believe that someone had taken her captive. Just a few days ago, she had been free and content digging through the ruins on Therum. Now, she had no idea where she was or what was to become of her.

"You're on the Normandy SR-1, the fastest frigate you've ever laid eyes on. My name is Doctor Chakwas." The silver-haired woman turned around and began digging through one of the drawers beneath the cot. Liara breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out some medi-gel and began applying it to the various scrapes and abrasions that remained from the past few days. "As for who purchased you... I imagine it was Captain Shepard. This is her ship and her crew. As to why... I really have no idea." Liara sensed that Chakwas wasn't telling her the complete truth, but she didn't push. So far, this woman had been nothing but friendly to her, and she didn't want to burn any bridges.

Liara stayed as still as possible while the doctor gently conducted a preliminary survey of her physical injuries. Honestly, Liara had been treated better than she had first expected after being captured by the batarians, but she still had a number of aches and pains and superficial cuts that needed tending.

"You're going to feel a slight pinch in a moment," Doctor Chakwas said while she was examining Liara's back, and Liara braced herself for the pain. She heard the sound of something being injected into her at the same time that she felt the forewarned pinch. There were a multitude of things she could have been injected with – a sedative, vaccine, antibiotics, etc – but if Liara were to guess, she suspected it was some sort of general anti-viral agent. The most dangerous thing to any crew out in space was some unknown contagion getting on board their ship, so Liara understood the precaution.

"Lieutenant Williams, please wait outside while I finish the exam," the doctor requested. Liara looked over at the human soldier that had escorted her and noticed the uncertain look on her face. Williams obviously wanted to fulfill the duties given to her by her commanding officer while also respecting what little privacy Liara still had. In the end, the soldier nodded brusquely and walked out the med bay door.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but I'm going to need to complete my exam," Doctor Chakwas said as she walked back around in front of Liara once again. "I won't be invasive, but an exterior exam is absolutely necessary," she continued gently.

It took Liara a moment to fully realize what the human doctor was asking of her, and she couldn't prevent the blush that colored her cheeks. While Doctor Chakwas may have claimed she didn't know exactly what this Commander Shepard wanted her for, it was pretty clear that she had a good idea.

Reluctantly, Liara untied her skirt - not that it was covering her much to begin with. However, in a show of modesty, she kept the material draped over her stomach and upper thighs as she reclined on the bench. She took a deep, shaking breath, closed her eyes, and parted her knees, hoping that her face hadn't turned purple.

Thankfully, aside from a few brief adjustments to get a clear view, Chakwas's hands didn't linger. The exam was over quickly, and Liara breathed a sigh of relief when the human woman patted the side of her thigh, letting her know that she could close her legs. "I'm sorry about that, my dear. You have a clean bill of health. Unfortunately, some of the other slaves I've treated over the years haven't been so lucky."

Liara wasn't sure she would call herself lucky after being kidnapped by slavers, but she was grateful that none of them had tried to rape her. She wasn't entirely sure why she had been spared. Perhaps the batarians had guessed that she was a virgin, and hoped her inexperience would drive up her asking price.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she felt her heart beat faster as she stood and re-tied her skirt around her waist. It might not have been much, but it was all the clothing she had. "Have you treated many slaves?" she asked.

"A fair number," Chakwas admitted. "It isn't a pleasant task."

Liara felt herself shiver, even though the med bay wasn't particularly cold. If this was part of Dr. Chakwas's standard exam, what did that say about her new owner? "Are there others here?" she asked.

Chakwas shook her head. "No. The Normandy isn't a slave vessel. I'm not entirely sure why the Commander decided to bring you here."

Doctor Chakwas waited for Liara to get covered again, resituating her skirt and slipping back into the jacket that the human female – Williams – had bought for her. As Liara slowly buttoned the jacket, she weighed the consequences of making a run for it now while the doctor's back was turned, but knew she wouldn't make it far.

"Come on, dear. I'm sure the Lieutenant has other things she needs to be doing if the Commander sent her back to the ship so early." They walked together towards the door, and even though Liara walked slowly in a vain effort to postpone her fate, Doctor Chakwas didn't berate her for it. "I know you didn't choose this life for yourself, but know that you will be taken care of on board this ship. The Commander can be hard, but she's fair to a fault."

Liara appreciated the attempt at calming her nerves, but nothing was going to help. She was still a slave, and until she had her freedom, she would be wary of anyone proclaiming to be her ally. It also didn't help that while she had met a few members of the crew she would now be living beside, Liara had yet to speak with her true owner. The only person's impressions she truly held any stock in were her own, and she hadn't even met the Captain who had purchased her; although just the fact that the merc dealt in the slave trade was a huge strike against her.

Williams was on alert as soon as they exited the med bay, but quickly relaxed her fighting stance when she saw everything was as it should be. After a brief conversation that Liara was only half listening to, the soldier took possession of her again and led her towards the other side of the ship. Sooner than she would have liked, Liara was being pushed into quarters that she knew had to belong to the ship's captain – her new prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for adult themes and a rather graphic sexual relationship between two women. A more specific warning for this particular chapter is that there are some non-con elements to their relationship. This story is not meant as an accurate portrayal of sex slavery in any way, shape, or form, so please take it for the fictitious and hopefully entertaining fic that it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
The living quarters were comfortable, but not overly opulent. Somehow, that comforted Liara a little. Before she could do a more extensive search of the room, Liara heard a throat clear behind her. "I'll need to have that jacket back," the one called Williams stated forcefully, although Liara could see sympathy in her eyes.

Sticking with her philosophy of not burning any bridges and keeping options open to her, Liara slipped the jacket off and held it out to the stunned soldier. "Thank you," she said sincerely before backing unthreateningly away from the only exit and her only chance at freedom.

The human nodded her acknowledgement of Liara's gratitude and left the room. Liara listened until she heard the pressure lock hiss into place as effectively as a cage door being slammed shut. She took a deep breath and decided to use her time surveying her new prison. It could only help her to know the terrain and whatever possible weapons were in it when it came time to make her break for freedom.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much for her to find. A desk and terminal sat to the right of the door, but when Liara tried to turn it on, she couldn't get the monitor to activate without a biometric scan. There were various medals on the wall that she didn't recognize, but no weapons in sight. She tried opening a few of the drawers, but almost all of them were locked, and a cursory search around the room didn't reveal the key. There were no photographs, and the only personal touch to the place was a display of model starships against one wall. Unfortunately, the workstation bench was locked as well, and she couldn't find any of her new owner's tools.

She explored further, and was pleased to find a large, luxurious shower off to one side of the room. It had been days since she had gotten a proper bath, and she stared longingly at the showerhead for several moments before deciding that it would be too dangerous to use without permission. Instead, she cleaned up as best she could in the washbasin, cupping her hands and gratefully drinking several gulps of fresh water after she was finished.

Feeling slightly better, Liara adjusted her revealing skirt and walked back out into the cabin. So far, everything useful had been locked away, and if she escaped this room, she would still be trapped on the ship with a crew of highly-trained and heavily armed mercs. Despite the long odds, Liara couldn't resist trying to disengage the locking mechanism on the sliding door, desperate to do something with her hands. She didn't want to think about why her new owner had purchased her, or what the human planned to do, but Chakwas's examination, the outfit she was still wearing, and the place she had been confined to spoke volumes.

Suddenly, the doors began to slide apart, and Liara let out a small cry of triumph, shocked that she had actually managed to get them open. Then she looked up, her heart hammering wildly against her ribs as she saw the red-haired human who had purchased her standing in the doorway. She had a lazy smirk on her face, and she took her time admiring Liara's nearly naked form as she let the doors close behind her.

"We've already left port, little one. All you'll find on the other side of that door is my crew. And I think you'd rather deal with just one of me rather than fifteen of them."

Liara felt her stomach lurch, and her knees nearly gave out. She had never been owned by anyone before, and had no idea what she was supposed to say or how she was expected to behave. Instead, she chose to remain completely silent, hoping that the woman would give her some kind of guidance.

"Your name, slave," the human demanded as she began to strip out of her armor and stow it in a locker beside the door.

Liara was taken aback by the question. She had always assumed that she would lose her identity as a slave – that she would have to be looked at as something less than a sentient being for someone to own her. But perhaps that was actually a bad sign, that this human could know she was a person while still taking away all of her rights and making her a thing.

"Your name." Impatience had seeped into that commanding voice, and it made Liara jump a little. Liara got the impression that this was not a woman you wanted to piss off. Just the set of those broad shoulders in a semi-relaxed pose told of the power she possessed.

"Liara. Doctor Liara T'Soni," she said softly, but still loud enough for her captor to hear.

The soldier finished placing her gear meticulously into the locker and closed it, careful to lock her weapons inside and safely out of Liara's grasp. She turned back from her task, and for the first time, Liara was able to see the startling green of her eyes, eyes that Liara was sure missed nothing.

"I'm Shepard, Comm– Captain Shepard. While you're here, you'll call me Mistress. I have only one rule that you need to follow, and that is obey me. There will be consequences if you don't."

Liara didn't doubt that there would be consequences, but it was in her nature to fight. She would just have to find the most opportune moments to do so, because Liara was certain she didn't want to find out what sorts of punishments this Captain Shepard could come up with. She managed to force out the words "Yes, Mistress," although they stuck uncomfortably in her throat.

Those piercing green eyes continued looking directly at her, peeling back her skin and seeing straight inside of her. "Good. As long as you follow my orders, no one on this ship will hurt you. Now..." Shepard's tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip as she took another good look at Liara, examining her from head to toe. "You probably need a shower. Lose the skirt." Liara's eyes widened slightly. She did desperately want a shower, since her attempts at cleaning herself in the washbasin hadn't been very successful, but she objected to removing her skirt. Dr. Chakwas had been a medical professional, but Captain Shepard clearly had a sexual interest in her.

When Liara made no move to lower the skirt, Shepard's hungry, predatory expression was marred with a frown. "You're very close to breaking my only rule. Take off the skirt now, or I'll rip it off for you."

Liara realized that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Even though Shepard was currently unarmed, she was obviously a trained fighter, and her body was all muscle. Without her biotics, Liara was completely helpless. Reluctantly, she lowered the skirt to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to see the lust on Shepard's face as she revealed her body.

For several moments, there was only silence and the slightly cold air of the cabin against her naked flesh. Then, something warm pressed against her, and Liara started. Her eyes flew open again, and she saw that Shepard was standing very close to her, cradling both of her bare hips with large, slightly calloused hands. "Very nice," Shepard purred, and even though she was afraid, something in that voice sent an almost pleasant shiver up Liara's spine. Then, she felt herself being gently turned in the direction of the shower, and one of the palms that had held her hips came down with a light slap on her ass. "All right, little one. Shower."

Liara practically scurried across the room so that she wouldn't have to be close to the human anymore, but the places that Shepard had touched almost seemed to burn. She went directly into the washroom and began fiddling with the knobs, occasionally testing the temperature of the water with her hand. However, she nearly burned herself when Shepard entered the bathroom behind her and began stripping. Liara felt her heart trip in her chest. Apparently, her captor would be joining her.

Turning away from the human flesh quickly being revealed to her, Liara stepped into the shower and under a scalding hot spray that she quickly adjusted after emitting a hiss of pain. Liara found it interesting that even though she had none of her own modesty left, she couldn't bring herself to look upon the naked human. Shepard's nakedness should have put them on a level playing field, but Liara felt as though this was really just another way to emphasize how her captor had all the power while she had none. It was obvious that Shepard was comfortable with her own nakedness, and Liara showing that she most definitely was not immediately put her at a disadvantage.

Since Shepard was planning on using the shower as well, Liara had hoped to jump in, give herself a lightning fast scrub down, and then jump out again. It wouldn't be disobeying Shepard's orders, per se, and Liara hoped she could avoid sharing the admittedly spacious shower stall with the Captain. No matter how big it seemed from her comparative perspective, Liara was certain the stall would shrink exponentially with the both of them using it.

Unfortunately for Liara, she wasn't nearly quick enough, and Shepard joined her almost before she'd even gotten wet. Now there was no escape, because Shepard was between her and the fogged up shower door. With her only exit blocked, Liara made the most of the warm water and focused on how incredible it felt to bathe after nearly a week going without.

"Here, wash my hair," Shepard said as she thrust a bottle of something foreign into Liara's hands and turned her back. The first thought that flashed through Liara's mind was that this soldier had just exposed a weak spot to her, but that was quickly pushed aside when Liara realized that Shepard would never put herself in a position of weakness. And, sadly, Liara had to admit that she was no threat at all without the use of her biotics. She had never practiced many hand-to-hand fighting techniques.

Liara flipped open the top on the bottle and poured a generous amount of some sweet smelling gel into her hand. The scientist in her wanted to take some time to catalogue the new and mostly pleasant scents that assaulted her nose, but she doubted her new Mistress would allow her such luxury. Instead, Liara did as instructed and massaged the gel into Shepard's hair.

While Liara had seen pictures and holos of humans before, she had never had the opportunity to touch one of them. As she burrowed her fingers into Shepard's hair, Liara was amazed at how it felt. Asari had no hair, and nothing else in her past that she could remember compared to this tactile experience. It was soft and slick, and Liara found herself wondering how it felt when it was dry.

Shepard let out a groan of pleasure, tilting her head back under the spray so that Liara could reach more easily. "That feels really good," she said in a low voice, and for a moment, Liara stopped and wondered if human hair was some sort of strange, alien erogenous zone. "But you have more work to do. Rinse my hair."

Carefully, Liara ran her fingers through the silky wet strands of Shepard's hair, rinsing away the white suds until nothing remained but sleek red strands. The color of her captor's hair was slightly darker than it had been before, Liara thought, before realizing that she had only noticed the change because she had studied Shepard intently before. She imagined that if she closed her eyes, she would still be able to picture Shepard perfectly.

Lost in thought, Liara wasn't paying attention when Shepard turned around and gripped her hands. The touch brought her back into the present, and she trembled, feeling incredibly vulnerable as Shepard's strong fingers braceleted her wrists. Liara struggled for a moment, trying to pull away, but Shepard's grip tightened. "It will be better if you don't fight me," Shepard warned her, squeezing a little harder just to prove that she could before releasing Liara's hands and placing another bottle in to them. "Now, finish washing me."

"Um..." Liara looked around the shower, spotting several small washcloths, sponges, and what looked like an exfoliating brush hanging on one wall. "What should I use... Mistress?" she added at the last moment.

Shepard smiled, the droplets of water running down her face doing nothing to detract from her hungry expression. "You don't need any of those. Use your hands."

Swallowing to loosen the tight lump in her throat, Liara poured more of the sweet smelling gel into her hands and rubbed them together, creating a foamy lather. Then, she froze, staring at Shepard's naked body and trying to figure out where to start. Instead of being impatient, her new owner seemed amused by her indecisiveness. After a few panicked moments, Shepard took pity on Liara and turned around. "Start with my back."

Despite her fear, Liara reached out and ran the soapy palms of her hands across the human's shoulders. She could feel the wet muscles shift beneath the skin, and Liara realized that she had guessed correctly - Shepard was very strong, and if she tried to escape, the human would probably have her pinned in a matter of moments. Feeling like she was in something of a trance, Liara let her hands radiate outward, touching her captor's shoulders and slowly running down the sides of both Shepard's arms.

The way Liara had been fascinated with Shepard's hair was nothing compared to the thrill Liara felt at having Shepard's silky skin under her hands. It took Liara a moment to realize that it wasn't the skin that was so different – their species seemed comparable in that department – but the definition of muscle underneath that was so mesmerizing.

Shepard had strong, broad shoulders and Liara's fingertips actually seemed to enjoy tracing the curve of musculature under the surface. Liara could see the cut of Shepard's shoulder blades and the strips of muscle on either side of the human's spine that protected her spinal column. It was not hard to imagine that Shepard would be formidable to go up against in a fight.

Liara was careful to scrub down the Captain's back only until the curve of Shepard's ass began, hoping that the human would take care of that part herself. Still, Liara hadn't been able to prevent her eyes from drifting lower than she'd given them permission to and she felt a blush stain her cheeks as she noticed that Shepard's back wasn't the only muscular part of her captor.

When Shepard didn't turn around after Liara was done with her back, having scrubbed it nearly raw in her indecision of where else to wash, Liara dropped to her knees and focused on Shepard's legs. Unfortunately, that brought Liara's eyes to the exact height of Shepard's firm ass, and she felt that damnable blush fire her cheeks even hotter. Using every ounce of willpower she possessed, Liara lowered her eyes and focused solely on washing Shepard's legs.

Unexpectedly, Shepard turned around, and Liara looked up expectantly from her task. She was right at eye level with Shepard's sex, and stared for a moment at the narrow strip of red hair there. Liara had to consciously draw her hand back, which had begun migrating up to touch that intriguing patch of hair. She told herself that she had only wanted to compare it to the hair on Shepard's head, and that her scientific curiosity was only natural, but that explanation didn't ring completely true.

"I think you missed a spot," Shepard teased, and Liara was slightly surprised to hear a trace of humor in the Captain's voice. It was a slight variation from the powerful demeanor she had adopted so far, but her commanding aura was still very much present. Liara had a feeling that Shepard's authority was no act, but just a natural part of her personality.

Although she had needed to stop herself from touching Shepard before, Liara felt a wave of terror when she thought about doing it on command. She knew she had been purchased as a sex slave, but the idea of touching an alien that she barely knew, a human who apparently had no qualms about buying other people, was frightening. She froze, unable to move.

Obviously noticing the fear on Liara's face, Shepard took some pity on her and reached for one of the washcloths on the wall. She tossed it down into Liara's lap. "Use this. But you had better drop the shy, virginal act soon. I don't have the patience for that."

Breathing out an audible sigh of relief, Liara poured some more of the shower gel onto the cloth and brought it between Shepard's legs, unsure exactly how to go about washing her. However, some of the control was taken away from her when the human's hips pushed forward, rubbing deliberately against her hand. Liara held perfectly still, unsure what to do, but she was strangely entranced by the sight of the human's stomach muscles moving above her.

Liara blinked and shook herself, remembering that once she followed instructions and finished washing Shepard, she wouldn't need to be in physical contact with her. She swiped the cloth a few times between the human's legs, trying not to study Shepard too closely as she worked, and then got back to her feet. She cast a longing glance towards the rest of the bathroom, torn between wanting to escape from the shower and Shepard's larger than life presence, and worrying about what would happen to her once they were finished bathing.

Unfortunately, Shepard caught her. She clicked her tongue in rebuke and settled her hands on Liara's hips again, holding the asari in place as Liara shook underneath the warm water. "Not yet. You haven't washed yourself."

When Liara made no move to reach for her own cloth, Shepard grabbed a clean one and poured some shower gel on it. She rubbed the cloth together until a good lather had formed before handing the washcloth to her new slave. Then she leaned back against the smooth shower wall and watched.

There was nothing sexual or seductive about the way Liara cleaned herself, but Shepard still couldn't keep a lascivious smirk from crossing her lips. It had been too long since Shepard had indulged her baser needs, and she was so looking forward to having someone always on hand to take care of that for her. Shepard had never had a sex slave before, and she didn't figure she would ever have another one, so she was going to take advantage of this opportunity while she could.

When it seemed as though her captive was just rewashing the same spots over and over in an attempt to stall, Shepard reached over and turned off the water. She considered having her slave dry her, but the washing had done its job of putting Liara in her place, and Shepard was in a hurry to get to other parts of their evening. Instead, she tossed a fluffy blue towel at Liara and took one for herself, vigorously ruffling her hair before starting on the beaded drops of water covering the rest of her body.

Shepard took the time to really think about what she wanted to do with her slave tonight. If the throbbing between her legs was any indication, her body was pretty much up for anything, but she wanted to have some sort of plan – she always had some sort of a plan, even if it wasn't sketched out in perfect detail.

There were so many possibilities. Liara had a beautiful body, and Shepard knew she would enjoy exploring it. Shepard really liked drawing pleasure out of her lovers, their climax often bringing more satisfaction than anything they could do for her. But Shepard wanted to do something out of the ordinary with Liara. It took her a moment, but her mind finally flashed on the perfect image, and she barely suppressed an excited shiver.

Shepard pulled Liara back into the bedroom with her and turned the asari to face her. "On your knees," the Captain commanded, the excitement in her voice barely noticeable through her usual cool façade.

Liara was so startled by the command that she nearly dropped her towel. The look in the human's eyes was unmistakable. There was no way to misinterpret it. Shakily, Liara lowered herself to her knees, afraid of what would happen next, but reluctant to put herself in danger by disobeying her new Mistress. She kept the towel wrapped tight around her body, trying to preserve what little of her modesty remained.

"Lose the towel, pet," Shepard drawled, flicking open the knot that had secured it beneath her arms. Liara felt her eyes sting as her only covering dropped, and she tried to take deep, calming breaths in through her nose. Shepard looked so incredibly tall while she was on her knees, and from this vantage point, Liara couldn't help but notice the powerful muscles in the Captain's legs.

Liara found herself face to face with the small patch of red fur that she had seen earlier, but this time, it was accompanied by a thick, slightly spicy scent. Her throat remained tight, but her mouth suddenly held too much moisture. Beneath the strip of trimmed hair was a hard, red little bud settled neatly between two swollen lips. The color was alien - not the deep purple-blue shade Liara knew from examining herself - but the structure didn't appear too far off. She watched in fascination as the human reached between her own legs, peeling apart her outer folds. "Now, let's try out that pretty mouth of yours."

"But I - I haven't..." Liara stammered, nearly falling over backwards as she tried to pull away. "I've never..."

Shepard gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?" She took another step forward, slipping a demanding hand behind Liara's head and bringing the asari's face back between her legs. "Well, you look like a quick study. If you please me, I might even reward you afterwards."

Even though all of the words coming from the pirate's mouth were strange to Liara, she felt a twitch between her legs at the husky tone of Shepard's voice. Even more frightened by her body's unexpected response, Liara felt her face burn as she gave her captor her best pleading look. "Please, I can't..."

Liara yelped as the firm hand gripping the back of her crest tightened its hold, jerking her head up and forcing their eyes to meet. "What do you think I bought you for? Unless you want to be Saren's fuck toy instead, I suggest you get that tongue to work."

"Saren?" Even in her isolation on remote dig sites away from the world for months and often years at a time, Liara had heard of Saren and his exploits. The turian was more than just a killer, he was a true sadist, one made all the more dangerous by the fact that he had gotten away with his crimes under the protection of the Council until just a few years ago when the Council had publically condemned his savage practices. Liara now thought that perhaps she should be a little more grateful that this human had placed the winning bid instead of him.

"Yes, Saren. Would you rather I'd left you to him? He wouldn't have thought twice before raping you and breaking you until you just didn't care anymore. Then, he would have killed you, shooting you out an airlock like a piece of garbage." Shepard clenched her fists against the rage she felt towards the infamously cruel turian. Calming herself, Shepard unclenched her jaw and looked down at the asari kneeling before her. She gentled her grip on the back of Liara's crest and softly caressed a blue cheek. "I saved you from that, and all I'm asking for in return is a little satisfaction." Shepard hoped that this less intimidating approach would get her what she wanted.

"I… I can't," Liara choked out again

"You can and you will," Shepard stated with absolute certainty as she pulled Liara to her feet before pushing her down on the bed.

Liara was stunned by the move; she had known there was a carefully controlled danger about the Captain from the first moment she had seen her in the slave markets, but seeing it in action was something else entirely. Her body was conditioned for flight since her biotics were useless to her at the moment, but before she could find her equilibrium and scramble away, a strong field of blue energy surrounded her wrists and pinned her to the bed moments before Shepard was on her.

Liara gasped in surprise as she struggled to move her arms. Humans weren't natural biotics, and only a few of them possessed any abilities at all, let alone the powerful, honed skill that Shepard displayed. The weight of Shepard's body on top of hers made it impossible for Liara to roll away, and after struggling futilely against her bonds, she went limp on the bed. Slowly, her body began to calm down, even though her mind continued to race.

Shepard peered down at her with piercing green eyes, straddling her hips and examining every inch of the naked body sprawled out beneath her. Gentling her approach, she ran her hands over Liara's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under her palms. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one," she said, her hands drifting upwards to Liara's chest. She felt her slave's heartbeat pounding rapidly beneath them, and for some reason, it excited her. "But it will be better for you if you let me take what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for depictions of a graphic sexual relationship between two women. Again, a more specific warning for this chapter are elements of a non-consensual relationship. This story is not meant as an accurate portrayal of sex slavery, so please take it as the fictional, entertaining story that it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Liara closed her eyes, unwilling to meet Shepard's gaze. Her face burned with shame, but she didn't try to pull away from the human's hands. Instead, she attempted to relax. Realistically, she didn't have any way of escaping, and it would be wiser to bide her time. Still, she was slightly surprised and horrified to discover that her Mistress's touch wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"That's much better," the human purred above her, bending over so that her short, choppy red hair fell on either side of her face. Once she was satisfied that Liara wouldn't try to move, she shifted forward, making sure to rub against Liara's stomach on her way up. Liara's breath hitched when she realized that the warmth and wetness she felt on her skin was proof of the Captain's arousal, and she felt a strange ache deep inside of her that she didn't quite recognize. "Now... are you ready to obey me this time?"

Liara forced herself to look up into her captor's face, but could only hold the gaze for a moment. She nodded her head once, barely, trying to console herself with the knowledge that she had no other choice and that Shepard didn't seem intent on injuring her.

"Good," Shepard breathed, letting her right hand trail over Liara's breasts and lightly tweaking one nipple. Her beautiful slave gasped, but Shepard didn't know the asari well enough to recognize whether it was pain or desire, so she resolved not to play too rough tonight.

Shepard recognized that she'd been unnecessarily harsh with the young maiden, especially since her issues with Saren were neither Liara's concern nor the asari's fault. Misplaced anger was dangerous, and Shepard vowed that it would have no resurgence in her bedroom again. Still, perhaps her little outburst would be beneficial, as she had unwittingly shown Liara her considerable biotic skills, something an asari would appreciate and respect.

"Now, I want you to use that mouth of yours to make me come," Shepard said as she lightly traced Liara's lips with a finger. She was shuddering with desire already, imagining her wetness coating those bruised lips when she was finished, perhaps even an inquisitive purple tongue darting out to savor that last sweet taste of her.

Liara's translator was having difficulty processing Shepard's request, or perhaps she was simply overwhelmed, but it became clear exactly what her Mistress wanted when Shepard moved up over her and settled her knees on either side of her shoulders. She was ashamed that her eyes were immediately drawn to the apex of Shepard's thighs, but wasn't sure where else they could be expected to focus.

Embarrassed by her curiosity, Liara looked up towards Shepard's face. The muscles in the human's abdomen seemed to be straining against the soft, tight skin covering them, and Liara couldn't help but be mesmerized by the quick rise and fall of the muscular plane as Shepard breathed. For the second time that night, she had the overwhelming urge to touch, but this time, she physically couldn't because she was bound.

Liara finally managed to pull her gaze upwards to look into Shepard's deep green eyes, eyes that had taken on a darker, nearly black consistency over the past few minutes. It immediately crossed Liara's mind that if there was ever a position that emphasized Shepard's power, this was it.

With her heart still hammering in her throat, Liara leaned forward, examining Shepard up close. At this angle, she had a much better view. The hard, swollen bundle at the front was still there, situated between two fleshy outer lips that didn't look all that different from Liara's own. The rest was all slick, shimmering pink folds and what was obviously some kind of entrance. Liara was honestly surprised how similar human females were to asari. The shapes and colors were slightly alien, but everything was in roughly the same place.

At first, Liara tried to extend her hands, hoping that she could use her fingers. Somehow, using her mouth seemed too intimate. Then her shoulders pulled, and she remembered the restraints. Reluctantly, she lifted her head and extended her tongue.

Her first taste of Shepard wasn't as strong as she expected. Slightly warm, but otherwise flavorless. She ran her tongue over the stiff little point that she had seen earlier, slightly curious to see how Shepard would react. The Captain's hips bucked forward, and she groaned in approval as Liara's tongue swiped over the hard bud one more time. She filed that reaction away for later, hoping that the faster and more efficient she was at pleasing Shepard, the sooner the human would leave her alone once again.

"You little liar," Shepard growled, reaching down to grip the side of Liara's crest and pull her closer. Fortunately, she sounded slightly amused instead of angry. "You have done this before. Drop the shy act and get that tongue inside me."

Liara tried to pull away and respond, but Shepard's hand was firm against the back of her head. She felt the human move forward, forcing her tongue to slide down until a much stronger wave of flavor covered her mouth. It was slightly saltier than the almost tasteless wetness that she had sampled before, but it wasn't unpleasant, either.

"Fuck, yes," Shepard groaned, bearing down with her hips and forcing Liara's tongue inside her.

Liara might never have been able to forget that she was this woman's slave, but that knowledge was pushed to the back of her mind as she experienced Shepard. The wetness bathing her tongue was slick, silky in a way Liara would be hard pressed to find the proper words to describe. She found herself tracing her tongue around the ring of muscles circling Shepard's entrance in the hopes of liberating more of that intriguing liquid.

"Way too good for this to be her first time giving head," Shepard mumbled to herself as her hips began their own insistent rocking motion against Liara's face.

It wasn't long before Liara's jaw began radiating pain; she wasn't used to getting this kind of workout. She wondered how long she was expected to keep this up, and realized it would probably be until Shepard released. Liara had no idea how long that would be, and knew her jaw couldn't handle much more of this.

Remembering how Shepard's hips had jumped when she had tongued the hard point of desire at the top of her Mistress's sex, Liara decided to try it again. It wasn't easy to maneuver while her hands were trapped above her head by powerful biotic energy and Shepard was riding her face at an ever-increasing pace, but she eventually accomplished her goal and trapped Shepard's clit between her lips.

Shepard let out a long, low growl and began grinding even faster, working her hips frantically over the asari's face. Despite the increased pace, Liara was able to take Shepard's thrusts more easily in her new position. Wetness spilled out of Shepard and coated Liara's cheeks, flooding her mouth with more of the thick, salty taste. Despite herself, a small groan escaped from Liara's throat, vibrating against the small, swollen shaft trapped between her lips.

"Fuck... gonna come..." Shepard gasped, staring down into Liara's wide blue eyes.

Encouraged by her Captain's statement, Liara lavished attention on the slick little bundle, sucking as hard as she could and painting the tip with soft, light strokes of her tongue. She wanted Shepard to come so that she would be left alone, but at the back of her mind, she was also a little curious to see what the human's orgasm would be like.

Shepard's hands returned to the back of Liara's head, gripping the asari's crest and forcing her clit even further past the tight seal of Liara's lips. She also made sure to grind against Liara's chin, covering it with slickness and heat. Liara felt lightheaded and dizzy - it was difficult to breathe while Shepard was fucking her mouth - but she tried to ignore it, praying that Shepard would find release quickly.

With one last hard suck and several teasing flicks of her tongue over the very tip of Shepard's clit, the human broke her harsh rhythm with a few uneven bucks of her hips. Liara couldn't help but watch in awe as Shepard's stomach went board hard, the tension in the Captain's body reaching its breaking point. Never had Liara ever seen such a look of rapture on anyone's face before, and she was entranced by it.

Shepard collapsed beside her new pet, her muscles shivering with aftershocks of pleasure. She hadn't had an orgasm that powerful in longer than she cared to think about. Perhaps it had been kismet that she had been walking through the slave markets when this young asari maiden had gone up for sale. It was a purchase that Shepard had regretted almost from the first, but now thought maybe it was meant to be. Her slave was going to be an excellent source of stress relief.

She watched her slave stare unseeing at the ceiling as she slowly caressed the elegant blue throat and jaw. Shepard's fingers eventually made their way up to Liara's mouth, slicking through the wetness still lingering there.

"You are so much better than I'd even hoped," Shepard said hoarsely, her voice a little rough after shouting her climax. "I suggest you get used to that, because you'll be doing a lot of it while you're mine." Then, giving in to the temptation to taste herself on her pet's lips, Shepard leaned over and kissed Liara – a harsh, commanding kiss that only emphasized her position of power as the asari's Mistress.

When Shepard pulled back, she could see the confusion swirling in Liara's blue eyes and couldn't stop the practiced arrogant smirk that crossed her lips. Before Liara could even guess what her new Mistress had in mind, Shepard slipped her hand between Liara's thighs and cupped her. Liara's surprised gasp thrilled her, and she stroked the smooth skin before dipping just between the slick lips. "Mmm, wet for me, pet?"

Liara shivered and didn't answer, but the truth of Shepard's statement hung heavily between them. Her body had betrayed her, and she was embarrassingly wet. In other circumstances - if Shepard hadn't been a selfish mercenary Captain who had purchased her as a pleasure slave – Liara would have been wildly attracted to her. Her physical response frightened her, and she wasn't sure what to do other than lie there and allow her owner to play.

Obviously a bit put off by her lack of a verbal or physical response, Liara felt the pad of Shepard's finger press into her clit, swiping over the hard, curved ridge before dipping down to gather more of her wetness. To her horror, the motion coaxed a soft, high pitched moan from her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Is this all because you pleasured me?" Shepard asked, continuing to trail her fingers up and down at a lazy pace. Liara's abdomen twitched every time they drifted near her clit, and she held her breath whenever they dipped down near her entrance. Shepard paused there, swirling slightly, teasing the tight, sensitive ring of muscle without pushing inside.

For a moment, Liara's hips actually pushed forward, seeking more pressure before she realized what she had done. Her face burning with shame, Liara bit her lip and turned her head to the side, completely unwilling to look at what was happening between her legs. She kept her eyes shut and tried not to tremble. Most asari her age were already experienced with sex and melding, but she had never done anything like this before. Although sex purely for pleasure was seen as perfectly acceptable behavior among the asari, Liara had always assumed that her first time would be with someone she respected, someone she cared about, someone who cared about her. A few hot, burning tears squeezed out from behind her closed eyelids, but Shepard didn't seem to notice. The Captain was enraptured by the sight of her fingers between Liara's legs.

"I asked you a question, little one. Are you this wet because you enjoyed serving me?" Shepard's tone demanded an answer.

"I - I don't know..." Liara whispered as Shepard's other hand pressed down on her lower belly, physically holding her in place while those confusing fingers continued to tease. "I've never - I don't know..."

"If you don't know, pet, then perhaps we should try it a few more times to see if we get the same result, hmm?" Shepard teased as she flicked Liara's clit and chuckled as her slave's hips jumped helplessly at the touch. "Later, though," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed slow circles around her pet's hard clitoris with her thumb and was rewarded with a pulse of wetness against the fingers still resting at Liara's entrance.

As mesmerized as Shepard was by what her hand was doing between Liara's legs, her mouth watered to join the action. But instead of tasting from the heart of Liara, something that Shepard knew she would introduce soon enough into their repertoire, she latched onto Liara's temptingly hard nipple.

Another embarrassingly aroused mewl of pleasure escaped Liara's lips as warm, wet heat engulfed her breast, and she was arching into the touch before she could stop herself. Liara's only consolation was that her wrists were still bound. Because while Liara wanted to believe that she would have pushed the Captain away, in her heart, she knew she would have pulled the human closer.

Before Liara even had time to make sense of all the new signals her body was sending through her nervous system, Shepard released her nipple with a pop, blowing across the wet point. Liara shivered at the sudden cold, but felt the tip of her breast harden even more. "You liked that," Shepard said, a statement instead of a question. "I could feel your clit twitch under my thumb... and you just got my fingers all wet again."

Shepard's obscene words caused the purple flush covering Liara's face to spread down her neck and across her upper chest. Even though she was still afraid of Shepard, she was even more terrified of her body's treacherous responses. "Please..." Liara begged, unsure whether she was asking for Shepard to stop and leave her alone, or to continue what she was doing.

"Please, what?"

Liara bit her lip until it split and began to sting, trying to ignore the steadily building pressure between her legs. She had never felt like this before. Even her few failed attempts at touching herself in the past hadn't drawn out such a powerful reaction. "I can't..."

"You can and you will. I can feel how much you need me, remember?" One of Shepard's fingers pressed past the sensitive ring of muscle, pushing inside of Liara and making her freeze. She held perfectly still, unsure what to do or how to react. Shepard didn't wait for her to respond. Instead, she began curling forward, obviously searching for something.

It took a moment, but Shepard finally found the ribbed patch of skin along Liara's front wall. She looked up at her pet, a smug smirk on her face. She wanted to watch Liara's reaction as she stroked that sensitive area. A scowl erased Shepard's smirk when she didn't get the result she was looking for, and Liara kept her head turned away.

Shepard pulled her finger from Liara's tight sheath and reentered her pet with two fingers, earning a little gasp at the stretch. Remembering exactly where she wanted to go, Shepard curled her fingers against Liara's sensitive spot with more force this time. Her smile returned instantly when Liara's eyes popped open, and the asari looked up at her as she released a mewling cry.

A feeling of triumph burst in Shepard's chest. "So wet, so tight," she purred as her hand worked between Liara's supplicant thighs. "Your body doesn't lie, little one. It tells me how much you like what I'm doing to you." As Shepard said the words, she felt Liara clench around her, only further proving her point.

The little whimpers coming from Liara's lips only urged Shepard on and made her work that much harder. "And you're so wet. So wet I wouldn't even need lube if I wanted to fuck you with my cock right now." Shepard released a deep groan of her own at the mental image that produced. "Oh, God, you're going to feel so good around my cock. Those tight little muscles of yours milking me, begging me to give you more."

Liara didn't understand everything that Shepard was saying - her experience with aliens was nearly as limited as her experience with sex - but for some reason, the words made her entire body flush with heat. She was embarrassed at how easily the human was able to coax soft, needy sounds from her with just two fingers and her thumb, at how malleable and pliant she had unintentionally become.

Even though Liara hadn't given any kind of verbal response, Shepard continued murmuring beside her crest, letting her warm breath hit the side of Liara's hot cheek. "I can still feel you pulsing around me. You want to come, don't you?"

Liara bit into her lower lip as she realized that Shepard probably wouldn't stop until she had an orgasm. "But I haven't..."

Shepard's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What kind of idiots were you sleeping with before?" she asked incredulously. "Never given oral, never had an orgasm..."

Liara didn't answer the question. She was too embarrassed to form words at all. She did, however, let out a high-pitched cry as her inner muscles began to twitch around Shepard's fingers. She had never been this aroused before, this close, and she hated the fact that someone who had purchased her - who thought they had a right to use her body and own her - had brought her to this point.

"Well, little one, we're going to have to fix that if you're going to satisfy me. But don't worry. I'll make your training enjoyable." Shepard shifted her body on top of Liara's instead of lying beside her, pressing down with her weight and using all the muscles in her arm to fuck Liara harder. She made sure to catch the front wall of Liara's azure on the outstroke and swipe a thumb over her hard, sensitive ridge on every inward thrust.

Liara was ashamed to realize that just feeling the weight of Shepard on top of her increased her arousal tenfold. She didn't know why, and was too confused by the conflicting signals her body and mind were sending her to be able to work it out. But the worst part was that Shepard seemed to know exactly how much Liara's body liked it, because that damnable knowing smirk was firmly back in place on the Captain's tempting lips.

She felt that if she could just look away from Shepard's sharp, ever observant green eyes, that she could at least hide some of her shameful reaction, but even that small feat was beyond Liara's abilities. It was like Shepard was looking into the deepest, most secret parts of her, and she couldn't do anything except surrender. The most confusing part was that Liara wasn't even sure she wanted to resist, although she knew she should.

"Come on, little one, I know you're close," Shepard panted, the effort she was putting into her thrusts coupled with her excitement making her breathless. "Come for me," she commanded when she still felt Liara holding back.

A prideful smile dominated Shepard's face as she felt Liara give her what she wanted. That beautiful, lithe blue body bowed beneath her as Liara let out a sharp cry and smooth, tight muscles clamped down around her fingers, making it impossible for Shepard to continue thrusting for a few seconds. But when she could move her fingers again, Shepard continued to pump in time with Liara's contractions, extracting as much pleasure from her slave's trembling body as she could.

"Good girl," Shepard praised as the hard spasms turned to light flutters and Liara collapsed, boneless, to the mattress.

Liara barely noticed as the human climbed down on the bed, situating herself between her thighs. _So, that was what an orgasm felt like_. It was far better than she had expected, physically speaking. She hated that she had been stripped so bare in front of someone she barely knew, literally and figuratively. Unfortunately, even though part of her just wanted to be left alone to nurse her bruised feelings, her body was still aroused, and Shepard didn't seem to be finished with her.

"You're still so swollen," Shepard murmured, raking the fingernails of her free hand down Liara's thigh and making her hiss involuntarily. "Spread your legs. I want to see."

Liara suddenly realized that Shepard was lying on her stomach between her legs. Somehow, even in that position, her presence seemed to tower over Liara and demand obedience. She trembled for a moment, then hesitantly spread her legs. Shepard's fingers were still buried deep inside her, and her hips jumped when they curled forward.

"Very pretty," Shepard drawled, pulling out and leaving Liara with an inexplicable sense of loss. She used her thumbs to spread Liara's azure, taking in every crease and fold. Liara felt a few more tears of embarrassment start to trail down her cheeks. No one had ever examined her that closely before, not even Dr. Chakwas earlier that afternoon, and certainly no one who had a sexual interest in her.

"Mmm, you're still twitching," Shepard said, her voice rough with desire. "If I'd known you were going to be so incredibly responsive, I would have been placing bids at the beginning of the auction, too."

Liara couldn't do anything except squeeze her eyes shut and pray that whatever else Shepard wanted would be over with quickly. But nothing could keep the events of the past half hour from replaying through her mind in crystal clear picture, and Liara couldn't even honestly deny Shepard's words. She could still feel herself throbbing, and knew it wasn't just the residual effects of her orgasm, but a desire for more.

Shepard blew a stream of air over her slave's exposed flesh, and Liara's hips bucked. The asari released a startled, strangled sound from low in her throat. "Look at that, your clit's even peeking out of its hood again. You really are so much hotter than I thought you'd be." Truthfully, Shepard had just expected to relieve some much needed sexual tension with her new slave, and it was an unexpected bonus to enjoy playing with Liara this much.

Liara's hips jerked wildly when Shepard lightly fingered the tip of her clitoris, teasing the sensitive flesh mercilessly. Dismayed at the bolts of pleasure shooting through her, Liara bit her lip. It was a fight to not give voice to the emotions rushing through her, but Liara didn't want to give Shepard the satisfaction of hearing how much her body enjoyed the pirate's touch.

"I love the little sounds you make," Shepard purred, almost as if reading her mind. "You try to stop them in your throat, but you can't quite stifle them."

Liara's legs twitched with every pass of Shepard's thumb, and she let out one of the sounds Shepard had been talking about when expert fingers pinched her. To her dismay, Shepard began working her clit between the pad of her thumb and first finger, making it throb and twitch as Liara struggled not to squirm. Another pulse of wetness poured from her, and judging by Shepard's low hum of smug approval, she had noticed.

"Hmm, I guess you like this," the human murmured, her eyes fixed intently between Liara's legs. For some reason, Shepard's gaze embarrassed Liara almost as much as her touch. "It would have been a shame for Saren to get his hands on such a pretty toy."

Liara felt pressure building in her abdomen, and even though she had only experienced it once before, the sensation was already becoming familiar. If Shepard continued doing this, she would probably come again, even though she didn't want to give her new owner that kind of satisfaction.

"I'm going to have so much fun playing with you..." Perversely, the idea of Shepard touching her again made Liara's body respond, even though she was still terrified of everything that was happening to her.

Shepard felt Liara's clit harden even more between her fingers, and wondered if her pet's reaction was a result of her words or her actions, or more likely a combination of them both. It was almost too much to hope that Shepard had bought a slave that fit her needs so perfectly, but it appeared to be true so far. Shepard's impromptu purchase seemed like a better and better financial choice the more she learned about the young maiden.

Needing to hear more of the little mewls of pleasure that Liara tried so hard not to make, Shepard gently stroked the underside of her pet's clit, admiring the way it made the ridge visibly pulse. The muscles in Liara's abdomen strained as she tried to hold back another moan, but a whimper escaped instead, inflating Shepard's ego and causing an answering surge of arousal between the Captain's legs.

For a few seconds Shepard considered taking her first taste of her pet, but she wanted to be able to watch Liara more. She didn't want to miss a second of Liara's shy clit helplessly peeking out from beneath its hood, seeking attention even if Liara herself didn't consciously want it. She wanted to be able to watch the strong muscles at Liara's entrance clench, begging Shepard to fill her even while she denied her.

After teasing Liara for a while, bringing her pet to the edge of orgasm just to gentle her touch at the last moment and deny her climax, Shepard finally decided to give them what they both needed. Liara deserved a reward for all the whimpers and uncontrolled moans she had finally stopped trying to suppress. "It's all right, little one, I have what you need," Shepard said, unable to stop herself from placing a fleeting kiss low on Liara's belly.

Liara barely registered the warmth of Shepard's lips grazing her abdomen. There was a strange, aching pressure building deep inside of her body, urging her to push with her inner muscles. The deliberate way Shepard was toying with her clit as if she owned it only made the sensations stronger. Liara tried to resist - coming the first time had been embarrassing enough, but she didn't think she could stand it if she released again, especially with Shepard staring so intently between her legs.

Apparently not satisfied with Liara's soft gasps and unintentional squirming, Shepard used one of her hands to pull apart Liara's outer lips, leaving her exposed and putting her clit on even more prominent display. Reluctantly, Liara glanced down between her legs, and immediately wished she hadn't. Shepard was examining her, every inch of her, holding her open and staring as she played with her.

"God, you're so ready... You're going to come for me again, aren't you?" It was a clear, undeniable order - not a request.

Shepard's fingers sped up, rubbing over Liara's clit just a little too roughly and making her yelp. The ache inside of her doubled, and without her permission, her inner muscles instinctively pushed out, trying to relieve the pressure. All of her efforts to hold back were shattered as her body gave in, releasing all over Shepard's hand in several powerful jets.

The first wave caught Shepard by surprise, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she flipped her hand and cupped Liara, sliding two fingers back inside of her without warning. She curled up sharply with her fingers, forcing out the rest of her pet's orgasm until it coated her hand and a good portion of the sheets.

Shepard couldn't believe it – the woman in her bed could ejaculate! Never had Shepard witnessed such an occurrence firsthand, but she'd always wanted to. Shepard was amazed at how it made it her feel – proud and surprisingly accomplished. She had to admit that it turned her on, and she couldn't wait to make Liara do it again.

"Oh my god. You're incredible. I can't believe you just squirted," Shepard said, still staring at Liara's sex and gently massaging her pet's sensitive inner walls in the hopes of more even though she knew she wouldn't get any.

When Shepard could finally bear to tear her gaze away from the object of her new obsession, she looked up Liara's trembling body to realize that her pet wasn't just shaking with residual pleasure. The biotic bonds that had been restraining Liara's hands above her head instantly dissolved when Shepard saw how distressed her pet really was, and Liara was now sobbing silently into her hands.

Before Shepard could question her actions, she pushed herself up the bed and took Liara into her arms. Even her years as a pirate outside of 'civilized' space hadn't completely crushed her humanity or hardened her heart. She did morally questionable things, such as purchasing a sex slave in a hasty decision that she would probably regret later, but that didn't mean she was morally bankrupt. Her first reaction when she saw an innocent in pain was still to comfort and help in any way that she could.

Liara knew she should fight against her Mistress's embrace, but she was too drained, both physically and emotionally, to comply with her pride's demands. Even if the person next to her was the woman who had just unapologetically taken her virginity, Liara craved the heat and comfort that another body provided. The best Liara could do was not curl into Shepard's body like she really wanted to, and keep her arms firmly between them.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

The surprisingly soft voice almost coaxed Liara to move her hands away from her face. Still, she was too frightened and confused to meet Shepard's eyes. Despite the pleasure she had just experienced, this person still technically owned her. "I... I've never done that before."

"What, you've never squirted before?" Shepard asked softly, confused as to why that would warrant this kind of response. Despite her trembling little slave's obvious distress, Shepard couldn't help smiling at her accomplishment once again.

Liara still wasn't quite sure what had happened to her body. She assumed that 'squirting' was Shepard's way of describing the embarrassing release of fluid at the end of her second orgasm, but she wasn't positive. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that she had enjoyed Shepard's touch at all, let alone that it had made her come twice. "No... I've never done... any of it."

"Any of..." Realization struck, and Shepard felt a crippling stab of guilt. She had thought that Liara's frightened, innocent demeanor was simply the result of being held captive, or an act to try and appeal to Shepard's gentleness. The promiscuous reputation of the asari had blinded her. Her sweet little slave was a virgin - or had been, before Shepard had just taken her. Looking back, it was completely obvious. Several of Liara's comments and actions clicked into place, and Shepard groaned in anger at herself.

Beside her, Liara seemed to forget her resolve and curled in to Shepard's warmth, pressing her tear streaked face into the human's chest. She shivered as Shepard reached down to stroke her back, automatically flinching away from and then leaning in to the touch. Tenderly, Shepard pressed a kiss to the top of Liara's crest. "Did I hurt you?"

Liara didn't know how to answer. Shepard had hurt her - had bruised her heart and frightened her - but physically, she was fine. Assuming that was what Shepard was referring to, she shook her head slowly against Shepard's chest.

Shepard wasn't so naïve as to believe that Liara was totally unaffected by what had just happened between them. While she may not have physically hurt Liara, at least not in any permanent way, Shepard had no doubt Liara was in emotional turmoil right now. Shepard wished she could do more than offer comfort after the fact, and she even felt bad doing that since she had been the one to cause all the hurt.

Liara couldn't keep track of her scattered, fast-paced thoughts. If she could just be angry – only angry – Liara would have felt justified in her emotions, but that wasn't the sole thing she felt. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she'd been unaffected by Shepard's attentions – her body's reactions made that impossible. Could she really not have wanted what Shepard had done to her, even though her body had felt so incredibly good while the human had been touching her?

Everything was too much for Liara to process, and she eventually drifted off to sleep. Shepard was glad for it, not knowing how to comfort the woman in her arms when she had been the one to cause her pain. It had been a long time since Shepard had felt this much guilt, but she pushed it aside and tried to give herself over to slumber as well. Her final conscious thought was that her little pet felt damn good in her arms, even when they weren't fucking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for graphic depictions of a sexual relationship between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Shepard woke to find her arms wrapped around a warm, blue body. She was confused for a moment before she remembered the events of the night before, and she rubbed at her eyes with one hand, trying not to disturb the beautiful maiden next to her as she shifted on the mattress.

Despite Liara's inexperience, last night had been the best sex she had ever had in her entire life. She didn't know whether it was because Liara was so beautiful, or so responsive to her touch, but she found herself craving even more. Still, she felt guilty for forcing an innocent into her bed against their will, however much Liara might have enjoyed the physical sensations.

As Shepard saw it, she had two choices. She could let the pretty little slave go free - but a reluctant ache between her legs immediately surged at that thought, and she frowned. Selfish as it was, she didn't like the thought of the asari leaving her. At the same time, she wanted Liara to be something of a willing participant next time. Seeing her break down the night before had made cracks form across her heart.

Beside her, Liara began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, and Shepard began stroking the smooth muscles of her back, kissing Liara's shoulder. "Good morning, little one," she said softly. She was pleased when the asari didn't flinch at her touch, and instead raised her arms above her in a long, cat-like stretch.

A little of the guilt that weighed down on her chest lifted when she saw Liara's blue eyes open, focusing on her with a look of slight confusion instead of fear. She didn't seem to be afraid of Shepard, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of her captor being so physically affectionate. Shepard could feel her slave's heartbeat race where their bodies were pressed together, but otherwise, she didn't seem overly nervous.

Watching Liara stretch sent a pang of arousal straight to Shepard's core. It was a natural reaction to seeing any beautiful woman's breasts thrust out and damn near begging to be played with, but the memory of such incredible pleasure the night before added to the intensity. Not reaching out to toy with a smooth, plump breast and bring that nipple to aching stiffness took as much control as Shepard could muster.

"I'm sorry about last night, little one." Shepard thought about it for a second before continuing. "I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you tried to tell me how inexperienced you were." Shepard kept her arm loosely draped over Liara's hip, allowing the asari to escape if she felt she needed to.

To say that Liara was surprised by Shepard's apology was a gross understatement. Still, as apologies went, Liara had a feeling that this was exactly the type that Shepard would always make; sincere and totally truthful, but with a bit of an attitude that belied her words.

Before Liara could even begin to formulate a response, a mechanical voice startled the asari as it came over the Comm system. "Captain, I think you'd better come up to the bridge and take a look at this," the disembodied male voice spoke gravely.

With one last stroke of her fingers down Liara's back, Shepard pushed herself out of bed and quickly pulled on pants and a torso-hugging shirt. "Stay here, little one. The crew won't come into my quarters, so you'll have your privacy. And we can talk some more when I get back." After waiting a beat for Liara's non-existent reply, Shepard turned away from the naked woman in her bed and walked out of the cabin.

Alone for the first time in what felt like ages, Liara finally allowed herself to relax for a moment and take stock of her situation. She was still a slave, trapped aboard an unfamiliar vessel with a dangerous crew and an even more dangerous Captain. However, her new owner had been strangely kind towards her this morning. It was a complete turn-around from the selfish, entitled way the human had possessed her body last night...

Last night. A barrage of images flashed before Liara's eyes, and she blushed violently as she tried to process them. Shepard's fingers had felt so good inside her, and that voice... simply thinking about it sent a heavy throb between Liara's legs. Her hands had been the perfect mix of rough and gentle. Perhaps, in another life, she could have seen herself going to this woman's bed willingly, after some time spent getting to know her. Liara couldn't deny that she was attracted to her owner, and had enjoyed her touch physically.

But…

Shepard hadn't given her a choice. She had taken Liara without consideration for her feelings, without caring that she had been scared and confused. The human had been relatively gentle with her, but Liara hadn't been emotionally ready to share her body with anyone. Even when the focus had been on Liara, Shepard had taken the asari's pleasure for her own, like it was something she deserved without question. There had been no bond of trust between them.

Liara was ashamed that she had enjoyed Shepard's attentions. She had humiliated herself, breaking beneath the human's skilled touch and coming all over her hand. Shepard had known exactly how to coax every last drop of pleasure from her reluctant body. Just remembering how much she had wanted it made her heart skip a beat even as her stomach sank.

The worst part was that Liara craved more. Her body remembered every touch from last night as though they were indelibly etched into her memory. Liara even had to admit that she'd liked it when the Captain was on top of her, riding her face. She'd had her first taste of something so pure, so primal, and Liara was ashamed that she wanted it again.

Not wanting to wallow in her confusing thoughts anymore, Liara got out of bed to find a solution to her most pressing problem - nudity. She had no clothes here, and the revealing skirt she had been wearing when she'd been purchased wouldn't cover nearly as much flesh as she was comfortable with, so Liara turned to the drawers that could only hold Shepard's clothes and picked a shirt and pair of pants off the top.

Liara thought they'd made some progress towards civility, but she wasn't sure if that extended to borrowing the Captain's clothes. And while she was dying to look through the other locked drawers, Liara knew it was safer not to try. So the maiden settled for the shirt that she could passably wear as a very short dress and a pair of stretchy pants that could be rolled up to fit somewhat better, even if they still looked ridiculous on her.

Once clothed, Liara decided to take another look around the room. She had done a pretty thorough inspection yesterday when she'd first been brought here, but there was nothing else she could think to do. Liara wasn't sure if Shepard had locked the door to keep her in, but she didn't feel the need to check. One thing Shepard was definitely right about was that Liara had no desire to run into the human's tough-looking mercenary crew – their Captain was quite enough for her to handle.

Quietly, Liara sat on the bed, feeling slightly more confident now that her body was covered. Aside from the few nerve-wracking minutes she had spent trying to escape Shepard's cabin the day before, she hadn't been alone since her arrival at the slave auction. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs, trying to remember the meditation techniques that her mother had taught her. Her breathing slowed, deepening until it was barely audible over the low hum of the Normandy's engines. Her heart rate calmed to a steady, rhythmic pulse.

Her mind, however, refused to stay quiet.

Imagines of Shepard kept haunting her. The play of muscles along her stomach as Liara looked up from between her legs. The soft, unfamiliar texture of her hair. The heavy but surprisingly pleasant alien taste of Shepard on her tongue and around her mouth. The strength and dexterity in her large, slightly calloused hands. Thinking about Shepard's hands made Liara's heart rate spike and her breath catch again, ruining her composure. She remembered the way they had held her and filled her, and she hated herself for enjoying the memories.

Eventually, Liara gave up and flipped over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow and groaning in frustration when she realized that she was surrounded by Shepard's scent. She couldn't escape the woman even when the Captain wasn't here.

* * *

"Joker. Status report," Shepard said in a clipped, professional tone as she strode onto the bridge. Even with her slightly messy hair, she looked the picture of professionalism as she stopped sharply behind the pilot's chair.

"We have an approaching ship on our starboard side, Commander. Just a guess, but I don't think she looks friendly."

Shepard snorted. "We haven't met a friendly ship since the two of us were wearing Alliance uniforms. What are you picking up?"

"No one's tried to hail us, and they're definitely running in what they'd consider stealth mode. Too bad this baby's still the most advanced ship they've got in any fleet, anywhere," Joker said with pride as he caressed the controls in his hand like a lover. The pilot was seriously in love with his job, and Shepard often joked that he had really been following the Normandy instead of her when she defected from the Alliance. Still, Shepard had never had reason to question his loyalty, and she believed it would stay that way.

"Saren," Shepard whispered under her breath. The only other people likely to have a reason to follow her was the Alliance, and Shepard was certain that was not one of their ships. Bounty hunters had long ago stopped trying to bring her in, which was bound to happen when none of the hundreds who had come after her since her split with Alliance military had ever returned home.

"Do you still think it was a good idea to cross Saren, Skipper?" Ashley asked from just behind her left shoulder. The question was spoken without any censure, as Ashley would willingly follow Shepard into the depths of hell and never complain about it. The Lieutenant was simply wondering what Shepard's plan was now that they knew Saren would be pursuing them.

"Well, we can't go back now. The question is whether we want to engage them in the air or on the ground," Shepard said thoughtfully. "We should be so lucky if Saren were actually on board that ship, but somehow I doubt he's really that stupid. Joker, keep them on the radar and act as though we haven't spotted them. Find a safe planet to drop us off on and we'll see if they're more interested in recapturing the slave or taking out the human who humiliated their master." Shepard turned to leave, but couldn't resist one last comment, "And Joker, no dropping us into a thresher maw nest this time, I don't think the Mako can handle it again."

"It was an honest mistake," Joker yelled defensively after her as Shepard strode away. He would never live that mistake down, and the only thing that kept it a joke was the fact that everyone had made it out alive. It was a good thing they were all warriors of one variety or another and enjoyed a good survival story, because one of them could have decided to get back at Joker for his mistake if they'd been so inclined, and the pilot had no doubt that violence would have been involved.

"Yeah, yeah, so I've heard," Shepard yelled back good naturedly. "Let me know when you find an acceptable drop zone. Until then, I'll be in my cabin." Shepard hoped that it would be at least a few more hours until Joker found an appropriate place for the upcoming battle. She wanted a little more time with Liara before going off to fight whoever Saren had sent after them.

"Wonder what you'll be doing down there," Joker retorted with a sarcastic lecherous lilt to his tone. "Or should I say, I wonder _who_ you'll be doing down there."

Shepard rolled her eyes and ignored his comments, not wanting anything to ruin her relatively good mood. Sure, Saren's men were following her, and they were probably under orders to kill them all without mercy, but this was what Shepard and her crew did best. Despite her lingering feelings of guilt over what she had done to Liara, Shepard had just had the best night of sex ever, and that had a way of making even bad situations seem brighter.

As Shepard made her way towards her cabin, she slowed her eager clip to a more reserved pace, needing some time to figure out how she would handle her slave once they were together again. After last night, Shepard was both less willing to give up the amazing sex they had together and even more disappointed in herself for having forced Liara into her bed. Intellectually, she knew that just because Liara had received pleasure from what she'd done didn't mean that her actions had been acceptable.

By the time she got to her quarters, Shepard was still conflicted, her conscience at war with her libido. But deep down, she knew that something had to change before she could play with her slave again. As much as she had enjoyed it, she couldn't bring herself to order a repeat of last night without at least talking to Liara first. And even then, Shepard knew she couldn't force herself on the young maiden again.

Shepard blinked, realizing she had been standing in front of her own door for several minutes while lost in thought. Still not entirely sure what she was going to say or do, Shepard opened the barrier and stepped inside.

Her little slave was curled into a tight ball, sleeping on top of the bed in an exhausted heap. Shepard couldn't really blame her, after all the unpleasant trials she had been through since her capture - and she couldn't forget that she had been one of the hardest trials. Quietly, she bent down to undo her boots and stepped out of them, padding silently over to the bed.

Liara was beautiful in her sleep, even more so than before, and Shepard wondered if it was because she was only at peace while she was unconscious. She smiled as she admired the ill-fitting pants and overly loose shirt that the asari had 'borrowed' from her. Somehow, they only made her appearance even more appealing by hinting at the lusciousness that was hidden beneath.

Slowly, Shepard stroked a hand over Liara's arm, watching as the asari began to stir. "Wake up, little one. We need to talk."

Just as this morning, Liara awoke softly, surfacing from her dream slowly. For a moment, Liara smiled almost lovingly at Shepard before she registered that her feelings towards the Captain were confused with what she had been experiencing in her dream, and the beautiful emotion began slipping away. Liara couldn't help but wonder why she had dreamt of Shepard as her bondmate instead of the slave master she really was, but her subconscious had thoroughly confused her thinking over Captain Shepard.

Shepard felt an answering smile start to curve onto her own lips, but it immediately fell away when Liara obviously came out of her dream haze and remembered where she was – and what she now was. She watched the uncertain asari rise into a seated position and sit with her hands clenched in her lap, her beautiful blue eyes focused on her suddenly fascinating fingers. Shepard felt a pang of guilt that she was the one who had damaged this gorgeous creature's confidence, even though she had no way of knowing what Liara's personality had been before becoming a slave.

Clearing her throat, Shepard said what she had finally decided was the best option. "We're being followed by a group of Saren's men. Right now, the safest place for you to be is here with me, surrounded by my crew. We know how to fight and we're good at it." Shepard waited a beat. She had to do this, despite the objections made by her libido. "I've decided to release you once our little problem with Saren has been resolved."

Liara thought that perhaps her translator was playing tricks on her and that she hadn't truly understood what Shepard had said. "I'm sorry, did you say that you'd free me? As in let me go. You won't sell me back to the slave markets once you're finished with me?" It was almost too much to hope for, but she didn't want to allow that joy to take root if it wasn't what Shepard meant.

When Shepard nodded her assent, Liara launched herself into the Captain's surprised arms, but those strong limbs came up to catch her without so much as a fumble or grunt of exertion. "Oh, Goddess, you can't imagine what that means to me. I'll give you anything you want… anything you desire." The words were out before Liara could think any better of them, but she realized that she wouldn't take them back, even knowing what Shepard would likely ask for in return.

Shepard was slightly surprised to have her arms full of eager, warm asari, but she continued holding Liara against her, feeling her slave's racing heartbeat and shaky breaths. Agreeing to release Liara after she dealt with Saren had eased her conscience somewhat, and she didn't feel too guilty as she stroked her hand down between Liara's shoulder blades.

"You'll continue being my slave until then," Shepard said, but even though the pitch of her voice lowered at the end of the sentence, making it sound like an order or a statement of fact, both of them knew that there was something a little like a request mixed in. It was subtle, but the fact that it was there at all brought tears to Liara's eyes.

"Yes, anything," Liara said, her tears staining the fabric of Shepard's shirt.

"That means I'll be able to use you whenever I wish, however I wish, until I release you," Shepard clarified, needing to be clear on their new terms. For some reason, even that statement didn't bother Liara now that she had a small taste of freedom. Part of her was still afraid that this was a cruel, manipulative trick - Shepard had paid several hundred thousand credits to purchase her, and it was nearly unbelievable that she would let such an investment walk away without compensation - but she had seen glimpses of compassion beyond the human's selfish outer veneer. Liara believed Shepard was telling the truth.

"I'm yours," she murmured against Shepard's neck, not quite believing everything that had just happened.

Those two simple words sent a pulse of desire straight between Shepard's legs, suddenly making her even more aware of the way Liara's body was pressed so close to hers. Her conscience was somewhat assuaged, and her desire had come back with a vengeance.

Shepard struggled with the idea that it might not be appropriate to start their more cooperative relationship right this second, but her body wasn't interested in listening to reason. Finally, she figured that there was no time like the present to test Liara's words. Shepard could see no benefit to waiting and she wanted Liara to know that, for now, their dynamic was still that of Mistress and slave.

Even though it felt good to have her little slave pressed against her, clinging to her really, Shepard gently pushed Liara away from her. "I want you to stand up and take those clothes off," Shepard said firmly as she looked Liara straight in the eye.

There was a slight hesitation before Liara complied, slipping gracefully off the bed and slowly pulling Shepard's borrowed shirt over her head. Shepard knew that Liara wasn't trying to be provocative, but her little slave seemed to have a natural ability to hit every one of her triggers, and she couldn't wait to touch Liara again.

"For the rest of the time that you're here, you're not to wear any clothes unless I expressly give you permission." Shepard hadn't consciously thought about giving that order, but she couldn't deny that the idea of Liara always being available to her was a huge turn on. She also knew it would be a bit out of the asari maiden's comfort zone, and Shepard had a strong desire to test Liara's boundaries.

The only indication Liara gave that she had heard Shepard's command was a slight nod of her head while she continued to focus on disrobing. A slight blush stained her cheeks as she thought about what Shepard's request meant for her. Now that Liara had not only accepted her fate, but had actually contributed in the path it was now on, she found that always being available for Shepard's use had a certain arousing element to it.

Once Liara's gorgeous body was on full display, Shepard patted her thighs, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here," she ordered, pleased when Liara padded over to her on quick, soft feet. Liara paused in front of her, unsure what to do until Shepard pulled the maiden onto the bed and into her lap. Both of them were facing outwards, and Liara was slightly relieved that Shepard couldn't see her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shepard murmured when she felt Liara tremble. "I don't like causing my lovers pain. Only pleasure. And you did feel some pleasure last night, didn't you, little one?"

Liara's eyes grew wide and she felt her cheeks flush as she tried to answer. She struggled for words, all too aware of the way Shepard's hands were running up and down along the curves of her hips. They were warm and just rough enough to cause tingles of pleasures throughout her body. "Y-yes, Mistress," she finally managed to blurt out, still intently focused on the heat radiating from Shepard's bare palms as they began stroking her lower belly.

"Just how inexperienced were you?" Shepard asked, letting a hand trail up to cup one of Liara's breasts and toying with the hard point of her nipple. The other remained on her abdomen, holding her securely in place and massaging the slight womany swell of Liara's stomach.

"I - I... no one had ever touched me before..." Liara admitted, incredibly grateful that Shepard couldn't see her blush, even if she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Did you ever touch yourself?" Shepard murmured beside her crest, pressing her lips to Liara's shoulder. She kissed her way up along the graceful line, pausing to suck just below Liara's flared neck ridges.

"A – a few times," Liara said, "but I never..." Then, unable to stop herself, she asked a question before she could lose her nerve. "What... what happened to me last night? When I covered your hand in - I mean... all over the..." Over the course of her life, Liara had studied many different subjects, and she had excelled at all of them, but in the process, she had neglected to educate herself on a few basic, important subjects - sex being the biggest gap in her knowledge. Her mother had spoken to her in slightly veiled terms and euphemisms, mostly focusing on the mating meld and how it was to be initiated rather than physical contact, which wasn't strictly necessary for reproduction.

Shepard was surprised that Liara had asked, but she got the sense that her little pet was the curious sort, and that curiosity overrode all other emotions, even embarrassment. To be honest, Shepard was glad Liara wanted to know, because she thought it would bode well for their future encounters. And according to their agreement, they would be having many future encounters.

Thinking about how best to explain it to Liara, Shepard was bombarded with images from last night and struck with the need to feel Liara come apart for her again. "First, I want you to tell me, did it feel good?" Shepard asked gently as she hooked each of Liara's legs over her own and slowly spread them apart. She wanted as much access to Liara as possible for what she had planned.

Shepard saw the blush creep up her pet's neck, but she wasn't sure if it was the exposed position she had just placed her in, or because of her question. "It's okay, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Shepard placed a fleeting kiss along Liara's crest. "Now, little one, tell me if it felt good," she demanded a bit more insistently as she ran her hands along the outsides of Liara's thighs.

"Yes," Liara said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Because she thought Shepard would appreciate a more specific answer, she continued. "It felt good." It had felt really, really good, Liara could admit that now, but at the time, she had also been frightened by her response.

"Good girl," Shepard purred, slipping one hand around to caress Liara's inner thigh and inch closer to the heat between her slave's legs. "Pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of, and I want you to tell me if something feels good, or bad, unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Liara felt a foreign tingling between her legs, and she wondered if it had been there last night. She had been too afraid to concentrate on it. She felt her temperature rising, and knew that it could only be attributed to what Shepard was doing to her.

Shepard rewarded Liara by gently tracing her fingertips along her pet's outer lips, careful not to stray inside yet no matter how much she wanted to. "Last night, what you did pleased me very much. I've rarely had lovers as responsive as you, and I like knowing I can draw that kind of pleasure out of you."

"What kind of pleasure?" Liara asked again, trying to keep her hips from bucking in to Shepard's hand. Part of her was still nervous and shy, but the fear that Shepard would hurt her was gone. It was strange, straddling the dynamic between slave and willing participant, but today, Liara was in a much more receptive state after Shepard had treated her with kindness instead of force. "I still don't understand..."

"I do." Shepard kissed Liara's neck, grazing it with her teeth just harshly enough to make her slave shiver. "And don't be embarrassed about it. Not every asari can squirt when they orgasm, but many do. Even some human females do it."

"So, it's... normal?" Liara asked as she felt Shepard's fingers slip gently between her folds, tracing up and down.

"Perfectly normal," Shepard murmured against Liara's crest, kissing the tip of the nearest frond. "That's just what your body does when you come really, really hard for me." Although Liara was still slightly embarrassed by the mess she had made the previous night, especially since she had not invited Shepard's touch in the first place, she had to admit that Shepard's reassurances had made her feel better.

"How did you... I mean, how did you get me to..."

Shepard laughed into the soft expanse of Liara's throat, pausing to nibble at her shoulder as her fingers stopped teasing and began rubbing over Liara's clit, enjoying the way that hard little ridge had peeked out of its hood in response to her touch. "I bet I can make you do it again," she said, teasing Liara with soft flicks in an attempt to make her poor, straining clit even more swollen. "I bet I can keep touching you just like this and coax so much out of you that you'll fill my hand. Would you like that, little one?"

For a moment Liara completely forgot that Shepard had asked her a question. She had been too focused on the pleasure that had settled hotly in her pelvis. But she remembered quickly when Shepard changed the teasing strokes of her fingers and pinched her clit just hard enough to make Liara jerk. Liara was honestly surprised when she almost opened her mouth to ask Shepard to do it again, wondering how she could enjoy the slight bit of pain the rough touch had invoked.

Shepard didn't let Liara dwell on that thought. "I asked you a question, pet. Do you want me to make you squirt again? So much that you'll fill my hand?" The Captain had soothed the pang of pain she'd caused, and was prepared to continue pushing her little pet towards another shattering orgasm, but she wanted an answer first. It wouldn't take much to distract Liara again, but Shepard didn't think her little slave was quite ready for rougher games yet, although she was looking forward to exploring that when Liara was more comfortable with her role.

"Yes," Liara said softly. She waited for Shepard to continue her ministrations, her body aching for Shepard's still hand to move against her – to bring that pleasure blossoming back to life. Taking a guess at what Shepard wanted from her, Liara said, "Please, Mistress, I want you to make me come." She couldn't quite bring herself to repeat exactly what Shepard had said, and she hoped that her slight concession would be enough to urge the Captain into action.

"Good girl," Shepard purred. She gently squeezed Liara's clit between her thumb and forefinger, remembering from last night how much her little pet had liked that. Liara was nearly hard enough for Shepard to be able to milk her straining ridge without difficultly, so she fingered the tip until she felt it swell even more. "God, your clit is so hard it's throbbing... You like it when I take you between my fingers, don't you?"

The heated purple blush covering Liara's face began to spread down her neck, and she gasped for air, nearly choking on it. She felt the sweet, delicious pressure just inside of her begin to build again, swelling and aching for some kind of release. Suddenly, Shepard's pace slowed, and Liara realized she was expected to provide another answer. "I - I... yes!"

Without any warning, Shepard's other hand left the thigh it had been gripping and began toying with her entrance. Liara could feel the vibrations of the human chuckling against her back as she realized just how wet her slave was. One finger slid inside of her easily, stretching her a little, but not causing her any pain. As she had the night before, Shepard continued manipulating Liara's clit. The finger inside of Liara started a forward curling motion, hitting a spot that the maiden had only recently become familiar with. "God, you're swollen here too... I can feel how bad you want to squirt." Liara whimpered at the new sensation, too overwhelmed to form words. "Don't worry, pet. I'm going to fuck it out of you."

The words! Shepard could drive anyone mad with those words. Just the way she whispered them by Liara's crest in a low, possessive growl was almost too much, but what she was actually saying... it was wild beyond anything Liara had ever imagined in her admittedly sheltered life.

"And you're so tight... I've only got one finger inside you, and you're already gripping down on me so hard..." Liara bit down on her lower lip, trying to breathe through her nose. Even though she didn't feel like crying this time, her eyes still stung. "You're going to feel so fucking good around my cock."

Shepard had said those same words last night, and they'd had the same effect on Liara then. She was incredibly aroused by them without even knowing precisely what they meant. It must have been the way Shepard said the words that was so exciting, because Liara could clearly hear the possessive quality in the Captain's voice, and she wanted desperately to know what could make her human sound like that.

While her mother had focused on the mating meld more than anything when she had taught Liara about sex and reproduction, Benezia had also given Liara a rudimentary knowledge of the physical act that could accompany it. Among her people, there was no such thing as 'male' or 'female', but since asari most often chose mates outside of their own species, Benezia had told Liara what to expect with other similarly formed species. So Liara had some idea of what Shepard was talking about, although she was still confused as to how a human female had procured a penis, or where she was hiding it for that matter since Liara had become intimately familiar with Shepard's most private areas last night.

Liara didn't have much time to think on the subject before Shepard brought her back to the present and reminded her that she was a slave to her own pleasure. Shepard slipped another finger inside her, stretching Liara even more, but still not enough to hurt her, although Liara wondered if the pressure building within her could get much more unbearable.

"Tell me, little one, how does it feel?" Shepard asked, just barely loud enough to be heard over Liara's whimpers.

"Please," Liara cried, not even knowing exactly what she was begging for. Even her first orgasm last night hadn't had this much build up and Liara couldn't help but thrash a little against Shepard, her body no longer under her control.

"Tell me what you're feeling, pet. Tell me and I'll make it all better," Shepard promised.

"I... I feel like I need to... crawl out of my skin," Liara cried out, too aroused to be ashamed of the need in her voice. "Like I'm going to burst... like I'm so full, and I have to - have to push out and - and. .."

Shepard ducked her head to kiss Liara's cheek, nuzzling against her crest. "You don't have to do anything, pet." She pushed her fingers against the swollen, sensitive spot inside of Liara, and the pressure made her gasp. "I already told you, I'm going to fuck it out of you. Just relax and let me take care of you..."

Liara gasped when Shepard hooked against the same spot, doing exactly as she had promised, massaging and pressing until she couldn't stand it anymore. Her other hand continued rubbing furiously over Liara's clit, pulling back the hood so that the purple, swollen ridge was completely exposed and straining for attention.

The dual stimulation was too much. Liara felt Shepard's fingers jab up almost harshly, pushing against the swollen, full place inside her with an unrelenting pressure. Before she even had a chance to feel embarrassed, several jets of warmth spilled over Shepard's hand, hitting the heel of her palm. Shepard let out a low, satisfied groan as she felt Liara cover her hand, but she didn't stop. "That's it, pet. Don't be afraid. Give me everything," she purred, curling her fingers and managing to coax out several more bursts of wetness until Liara's poor body had nothing more to give her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect Universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for depictions of a graphic sexual relationship between two women. For mature audiences only.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Liara slumped against Shepard's chest, the strength of her orgasm draining the rest of her energy. Her Mistress's fingers were still stroking inside of her, just soothingly massaging the spot that had made her come so hard. Liara couldn't help moaning softly as her inner muscles clutched weakly at Shepard's fingers. She was too tired to protest even if she had wanted to, but at least Shepard seemed to know that her clit was too sensitive for any more stimulation at the moment.

When Liara sagged back against her, Shepard wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling to the floor. There really wasn't anything Shepard found more satisfying than holding a lover that she had depleted, and she felt a smug smile lift the corner of mouth. She nuzzled into Liara's exposed neck as she slowly extracted her fingers from her little pet's azure, soothing the weak whimpers with gentle kisses.

As Shepard cupped her hand over Liara's sex, the asari wasn't sure if it was because her Mistress was laying claim to her or protecting her, knowing that she would be self-conscious about being so exposed. Liara felt her strength returning slowly, but she didn't feel any desire to move from her current spot. In fact, Liara couldn't stop the last few minutes from replaying in her mind again and again, the images kindling a low burn in her stomach that she was becoming familiar with.

But as Liara thought about it, her curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask Shepard a question. "Mistress?" Liara began, hoping Shepard's preferred title would make her more inclined to answer.

"Hmm," Shepard mumbled, distracted by making light marks on Liara's neck. She hadn't made any that would last yet, but Shepard was seriously considering changing her tactic. Liara wasn't ready for any permanent marks, but one that would last a couple of days would be a good reminder to her little slave.

Liara didn't know of any delicate way to ask her question, so she did the best that she could. "What did you mean when you kept saying that I would feel good around your cock?" She couldn't control the blush that immediate fired her cheeks when she said those words, but she wouldn't have taken them back even if she could. It helped that she was facing away from Shepard so she didn't have to look at her.

Shepard's finger hooked beneath Liara's chin, forcing her to turn her head until their eyes met. Then, she gave the asari a crooked smile, amused by her shy, curious question. "Exactly what I said. Those tight little muscles of yours are going to feel amazing wrapped around me..." When Liara's eyes only filled with more confusion instead of understanding, Shepard tried again. "What part of that doesn't make sense to you?"

"When I was - last night, when you... I didn't see a... I thought that in most species with two genders, only the males had a..." Liara's face turned a bright shade of purple, and she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Although it sent a delicious ache between her legs whenever Shepard said the word, she still found it a little embarrassing. Perhaps it would just take some time for her to get used to it.

Shepard suddenly realized what Liara was trying to say. "You're right. Female humans don't normally have that equipment. But there are ways around that." Liara's blue eyes widened, and the human laughed at her obvious embarrassment and confusion, although not unkindly. "Do you want me to show you, little one?"

Show her? Liara's heart began thumping against her ribs, and before she realized what she was doing, she nodded her head yes. Gently, Shepard helped Liara out of her lap, reluctantly moving her hand from between her pretty slave's legs and making sure she was settled comfortably on the bed. Then, she rolled across the mattress and opened a small drawer.

Liara watched as Shepard rummaged around for a moment, obviously trying to reach something, and guiltily admired the way that the human's body stretched beneath her clothes. The night before, she had done her best not to stare at Shepard's nakedness, because it made her feel vulnerable. This morning, she desperately wished that the human's clothes would disappear so that she could see the toned, muscular body hidden underneath them.

"Ah, there we go..." Shepard said, pulling out a flesh-colored object and holding it up for Liara to see. She studied it curiously. The fat, flared head had a small dip at the top, and then tapered down to a consistently formed shaft with slightly raised veins running along the length. There was another curiously shaped swell at the bottom, and above that was a short, round protrusion. For the life of her, Liara couldn't understand how this... object... worked. The first part looked a little like what she could recall from her very limited knowledge – textbooks on alien anatomy in school and a few unfortunate extranet popups – but the rest of it didn't seem quite right.

Shepard could see Liara's curiosity and wondered if perhaps purchasing her new slave was the best idea she had ever had. She couldn't wait to have Liara on her back while she was moving inside her, and the knowledge that she would be the first one to ever have her was more arousing than Shepard wanted to admit. But Liara was still a novice, and their relationship had not started off on fair footing. Mindful of the power she still held over her slave, Shepard was reluctant to make that fantasy a reality until Liara was more comfortable with their sexual relationship.

Laying the toy gently on the nightstand, Shepard stood up and pulled her shirt over her head before quickly dispatching her pants as well. The Captain was already reaching for the toy again when she looked back at Liara, who was sitting attentively on the bed, and got another idea. The next words that came out of Shepard's mouth were really all Liara's fault, because what was a Mistress supposed to do when her slave was looking at her with undisguised hunger but put her services to good use?

"Come here, little one," Shepard said gently, taking a few steps back to give her pet some room. She was pleased when Liara gave her a questioning look, but did what was asked of her anyway.

"On your knees, slave," she ordered when Liara was standing in front of her. It was an order that Liara had refused the night before, but today, she immediately dropped to her the floor, even knowing what Shepard's next order was likely to be.

Shepard gently stroked Liara's cheek as the asari looked up at her, waiting for further instructions. It was nice not to have to fight her little pet for what she wanted today, Shepard decided. Widening her stance, Shepard slid her hand to the back of Liara's head and pulled her forward. "Lick me, pet. I want you to get me nice and wet so I can show you how my cock works."

In truth, Shepard was wet enough just from thinking about taking Liara with her favorite toy. It wouldn't have been a problem to slip the short end inside herself, but she didn't want to give up this golden opportunity. Last night, Liara's mouth had been inexperienced and tentative, and Shepard wanted to know if that would change with their new understanding. Either way, Shepard wanted to feel Liara's tongue sliding along her sex, servicing her.

For a moment, Liara just stared between Shepard's legs, examining the landscape that she had only just been introduced to the night before, but which already seemed intimately familiar to her. She leaned forward a few inches, inhaling, and shivered slightly when she realized that the scent was familiar, too. And the taste... She dipped her head further, closing the final gap and letting her tongue swipe hesitantly between Shepard's folds. Her Mistress tasted warm and salty and just a little sweet, and Liara's tongue instinctively pushed forward, searching for more.

"Good girl," Shepard gasped, pushing at the back of Liara's head even though her pet didn't seem inclined to pull away. A low groan escaped her throat as Liara's tongue buried itself inside her, seeking out the source of the wetness that was beginning to coat her chin.

Liara pressed past Shepard's entrance, mindless of the ache in her jaw, enjoying the way that her Captain's inner muscles seemed to pulse and flutter. The hand on the back of her head tightened, and Shepard murmured low, encouraging words, urging her to continue. "That's it, little one. Keep doing exactly what you're doing. Fuck. You're eager this morning..."

If her face hadn't been buried between Shepard's legs, Liara would have blushed. Just last night, Shepard had asked her to do this same thing, and she had resisted, hating the fact that someone else was using her for their pleasure. Now, the thought of Shepard selfishly using her mouth to find release was exciting and arousing. Had things really changed so much so quickly? Eventually, Liara gave up trying to understand how and why their dynamic had shifted, and simply allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

Liara felt Shepard pull on her crest, forcing her mouth higher along slick, wet flesh. Liara whimpered, reluctant to abandon what she had been doing, but when she felt Shepard's clit press against her lips, she immediately took the hard, swollen bud between them and suckled obediently.

"Oh God... you're going to do this for me every day," Shepard groaned, digging her nails into the back of Liara's neck. Surprisingly, that statement sent a bolt of desire down Liara's spine, and warmth blossomed between her legs. Now that Shepard had shown her a little kindness, and now that she had been promised her eventual freedom, Liara had a feeling that she was actually going to enjoy it whenever Shepard gave this particular order.

When she felt herself getting close, Shepard let go of Liara's crest, expecting her little slave to stop without any further directions. Ideally, Shepard would have preferred that Liara sit back on her heels and wait for her next instructions, but their relationship was too new to expect that. What Shepard didn't expect, however, was to have to tell Liara to stop, especially since it was hard to form the words with how well her pet had taken to this new task.

"That's enough, little one," Shepard said when she finally found her voice. She was pleased that it only trembled a little and still had a measure of authority to it. Unfortunately, all Shepard could do was release a moan and clench her abdominal muscles against an imminent orgasm when Liara continued to flick that wonderfully talented tongue across her straining clitoris.

Unwilling to compromise on her desire to show Liara exactly what her favorite toy could do, Shepard gently but forcefully pushed Liara away and took a step back. The confused, dazed expression Liara turned on her when she regained her balance was so endearing that Shepard almost stepped forward again to let her finish the job. But knowing that she couldn't compromise her status as Mistress, Shepard stayed firm in her decision. "I said that's enough, slave. I told you that the only rule you have to follow is to obey me. I'll overlook it this time because I don't think it was deliberate, but next time there will be consequences. Understand?"

Liara nodded her head firmly, wondering how she had missed her Mistress's order. Apparently she had been so engrossed in pleasing Shepard that she hadn't been able to focus on anything else. She might have been embarrassed by that knowledge if she had been allowed to dwell on it, but she was distracted when Shepard reached for the toy the Captain had placed on the nightstand minutes before.

"Let me show you how this works. I suppose you should know, since it's one of my favorite ways to fuck." Shepard could see the nervous swallow Liara gave and decided to reassure her. "Don't worry, little one, I won't make you take it today. As tempting as that idea is, I'll need to break you in a little more first."

Shepard spread her legs farther apart than necessary, wanting Liara to see what she was doing. She aligned the shorter bulb-like end with her entrance and slowly pushed it inside, her eyes fluttering at the tight fit. While Shepard usually only enjoyed shallow penetration, there was something different about the feel of this toy. It probably had a lot to do with how she felt when she wore it. There was no doubt that she felt powerful and in control whenever she wore a cock, particularly this one, and that allowed her to enjoy the physical sensations all the more.

Finally, Shepard felt her body swallow the shorter end, and she let out a low moan as the sensory transmitting plate fell into place against her clit. The shaft of the cock twitched in response, and Liara's eyes widened as she saw the small, involuntary movement.

"How does it work?"

The soft voice came as a surprise, since Shepard had been preoccupied with putting the shorter end of the cock inside herself. She smiled down at the beautiful asari kneeling between her legs. "You saw that smaller part go inside of me?" Liara nodded shyly. "That keeps the cock in place and lines up a sensory transmitting plate. When you touch the shaft or the head of the cock, it sends down a small electrical pulse." Liara looked a little nervous, and so Shepard stroked her cheek to reassure her. "Just pretend it's a really, really big clit."

Now that she'd settled her cock into place, Shepard sat down on the edge of the bed, enjoying how the long, hard shaft jutted out from her pelvis. Shepard had considered continuing to stand, but while she liked that obvious power dynamic, the Captain decided she'd rather relax and enjoy the show. She didn't know what Liara was going to be comfortable doing, so it was easier to just be prepared for a long wait

Liara stared for another moment, not even noticing when her tongue peeked out to swipe over her already moist lower lip. Now that the smaller end was inside of Shepard, it looked very similar to the images she had seen before. She had been embarrassed by them instead of aroused by them, but for some reason, the mix of male and female anatomy between Shepard's legs was highly arousing, perhaps because it was so alien to her. "Go ahead, little one. Touch it." Shepard paused, smirking down at her slave. "I know you want to."

Slowly, hesitantly, Liara reached out and brushed the swollen, flared head of the cock with shy fingers, gasping when it jumped a little beneath her touch. She pulled her hand back in surprise, but instantly wished she hadn't. "You... you could feel that?" she asked, her voice a little confused and a lot eager. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course Shepard could feel it – she had just said so – but everything about this moment was so different and new that it was hard to keep track of all the thoughts swirling around in her head.

"Mmhmm," Shepard groaned, scooting forward another inch. She resisted the temptation to give Liara orders, slightly curious as to how the innocent little slave would proceed on her own.

Liara looked up at Shepard, seeing the encouragement on her Mistress's face. She thought it might have been easier for her if the Captain had told her exactly what to do, but Liara was also looking forward to being able to explore at her own pace. It was a little intimidating to be given free rein to do whatever she wanted, because Liara could see the stark, unapologetic arousal clearly etched into Shepard's expression and she had no doubt her Mistress would take over if she misstepped.

Unsure exactly what to do, Liara reached out, sliding her fingers experimentally along the shaft. Shepard's hips jerked once before she could get them back under control, and Liara felt a jolt of pleasure at knowing she could affect her Mistress like that. Liara couldn't believe that so much had changed for her in such a short time, because just last night, she could never have imagined that she would be willingly servicing Captain Shepard, the woman who owned her.

At her first tentative exploration, Liara was surprised by how warm Shepard's new appendage was. Since it wasn't really a part of Shepard's body, Liara had expected the material to be cool to the touch, but it was the same temperature as the rest of Shepard's flesh. And while Liara already knew that the cock responded similarly to Shepard's clit, she was still amazed to feel it pulse under her fingertips.

Shepard could tell when Liara's confidence rose, groaning when she felt those delicate blue fingers wrap around her for the first time. "That's a good girl," Shepard managed to choke out, encouraging Liara to continue. She didn't care that there was a slight edge of desperation in her voice. Her need was evident in the way she held her tightly strung body anyway, and she knew Liara wasn't even trying to tease her. Shepard never imagined that Liara's innocent curiosity could be more of a turn on than anything she had ever encountered in the past, even the asari who had turned physical pleasure into an artform.

Slowly, cautiously, Liara pulled her hand up as far as she could, stroking along the shaft until her fingers stopped just beneath the thick, flared shape of the head. She paused for a moment, wanting to touch it, but unwilling to release her grip since she enjoyed the way she could feel Shepard's cock pulse against her palm. Instead, she used her thumb to explore the very tip, rubbing over the top in tiny circles and enjoying the way it made Shepard's stomach muscles clench.

After a few moments, Liara let her hand slide back down, wanting to feel how thick the cock became at the base. After tapering below the head, it got wider again near the bottom, and she gasped as she realized exactly how big around it was. She wasn't exactly sure how Shepard expected to fit this thing inside of her – and Shepard had made it very clear that the cock would be going inside of her sometime in the near future – but to her surprise, the thought sent a pulse of pleasure directly between her legs instead of frightening her.

Liara couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would feel like inside of her azure. Would it feel similar to the human's fingers? Surely the cock wasn't as dexterous, but perhaps its size would make up for the loss. The slight forward curve to its shape looked like it would be very pleasant, since that was the motion Shepard had used with her fingers to make her come. Liara let her hand pull back up again, tightening her grip ever so slightly. Shepard's cock seemed strained, and it was throbbing in her hand. Liara hoped that was a good sign.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Shepard tried not to move, resisting the temptation to push up and fuck Liara's hand. Her little slave had no idea how close she was, or the effect that her gentle, shy touch was having. The base and shaft of the cock ached, threatening to spill over, and Shepard clenched her teeth as she tried to hold back her orgasm. No one had ever brought her this close with so little effort, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to come all over Liara's hand.

Liara hadn't missed the way her Mistress sucked in a deep, steadying breath when she stroked down the shaft. It was a reaction that Liara wanted to invoke again and again. So, going with what she knew worked, Liara began running her hand up and down Shepard's cock in a slow, steady rhythm.

Once she set a pace that she was confident with, Liara focused more on Shepard rather than the motion of her hand. For the first time, Liara was able to really look at her Mistress while she pleasured her, and Shepard was beautiful. Shepard's head was tipped back, as though she couldn't stand to look at what Liara was doing to her, and Liara had the confusing urge to lick and bite the vulnerable column of her Mistress's neck, but resisted because she knew it wasn't something Shepard would allow.

Pulling her gaze lower, Liara saw the muscles of Shepard's strong, broad shoulders flex as she leaned on her hands so she wouldn't fall onto her back. Dragging her eyes all the way down Shepard's arms, Liara saw that the Captain's fingers were clenching the sheets beneath her, but the thing that mesmerized Liara the most was the way Shepard's abdominal muscles stood out beneath her bronzed skin. She could see the shallow furrows that separated them and had the overwhelming urge to touch the quivering flesh. Little beads of sweat formed on Shepard's skin, and when one droplet slid down the line bisecting Shepard's abdomen, Liara desperately want to catch it with her tongue.

Without realizing it, Liara had sped up the movement of her hand and was pumping Shepard's cock in a faster, more desperate motion. She wasn't entirely certain what was driving her or telling her to keep going, but Shepard's low, deep grunts of pleasure probably had a lot to do with it. Liara realized that as much desire as she felt when at the mercy of Shepard's hands, it was comparable to the pleasure she received from making her Mistress feel good.

"Fuck, little one, you're making me come," Shepard said hoarsely. There was nothing that could stop her impending orgasm any longer unless she pulled Liara's hand from her cock entirely, and Shepard wasn't nearly strong enough to do that. So she looked down at what Liara was doing to her and locked her gaze with her pet's wide blue eyes.

Shepard's hips lifted from the mattress and her entire body seemed suspended in time for one infinite moment. The picture was one that Liara knew would be ingrained in her mind for the remainder of her lifetime. Then Shepard let out a sharp cry, and Liara was distracted when a burst of wetness hit her neck and collarbone. She looked down in time to see another stream of clear fluid shoot from the end of Shepard's cock, amazed at what she was witnessing.

"Don't stop. Keep stroking, little one," Shepard managed to gasp out as her body bucked wildly. Taking all of her weight on one trembling arm, Shepard placed her hand over Liara's and set it into motion again. Thankfully, Liara was quick to understand what she wanted, and eagerly complied with Shepard's request. She continued moving her fist up and down, and this time, she watched intently as another spurt of wetness shot from the tip of the cock and hit her chest, causing the shaft to twitch and ripple in her hand.

Finally, after one last weaker pulse coated Liara's fingers, Shepard's stomach muscles relaxed, and she hunched forward, letting her red hair hang in a curtain on either side of her face and resting her elbows on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Yesterday, if the Captain had been in such a state, Liara might have taken the opportunity to escape. But now, with her freedom promised to her, she stayed kneeling at Shepard's feet.

Even though it was clear that Shepard was finished and had nothing left to give, Liara kept pumping the shaft of the cock, hoping for more of... whatever had just happened. She wasn't entirely sure, but the sight had been impressive. Slightly giddy with excitement, Liara looked up at her owner, hoping that the human would be pleased.

As the fog of lust began to clear from Shepard's eyes, she noticed her pet staring up at her, obviously looking for some kind of praise or approval. The human reached out, caressing her slave's cheek, and smiled when Liara pushed against her hand. "Good girl," she murmured, feeling her cock throb in Liara's hand. It was starting to feel strained again, and if the asari didn't stop, she might be able to build her up to another orgasm after all.

"I - I didn't realize that you could do it, too, Mistress..." Liara said, hoping that Shepard wouldn't punish her for speaking out of turn.

"Do what? Come?" Shepard asked, truly confused but also still focused on Liara's continued attentions. Liara hadn't stopped playing with her cock, but after her orgasm, her thoughts were a little clearer. Liara shook her head and blushed, and Shepard realized what she meant. "Oh. No, little one, I can't squirt... at least, not without my cock."

"Oh," Liara said, not entirely sure what her proper response should be. She still felt as though she were on a learning curve because Shepard was so much more experienced with sex than she was. At least now she was looking forward to the things Shepard was all too happy to teach her, but their differences in experience certainly reaffirmed Shepard's role as Mistress and hers as slave.

Before she let her embarrassment get the better of her, Liara asked something she was dying to know. "So, I pleased you?" Liara asked shyly. Shepard's physical affirmation that Liara had done well, the hand she had put out to caress Liara's cheek, wasn't quite the same as actually hearing the words.

Shepard gave Liara a lazy half smile that tugged inexplicably at the asari's heart. "Oh, darlin'," Shepard drawled, "you pleased me very much." She emphasized her words with another affectionate swipe of her thumb across Liara's cheek. "And if you don't stop playing with me, you're going to have to jerk me off again," Shepard said, looking down at Liara's hand, which was still slowly stroking her cock.

When Liara didn't immediately snatch her hand away, Shepard raised an eyebrow in surprise, not that she was going to complain. Usually, she was more than satisfied with one orgasm and didn't expect or strive for another one, but her new pet was making her feel things she was not accustomed to.

This time, instead of letting Liara continue her hesitant, curious exploration, Shepard decided to be a little firmer. Her slave's shy touch had driven her crazy the first time, but her cock was starting to ache again, and she needed relief. "Grip me harder, pet," she ordered, holding on to Liara's shoulder. "Yes, just like that. And when you pull up, run your thumb over the tip. That's the most sensitive..." Shepard's voice trailed off as Liara followed orders, working the shaft of the cock in her small, warm hand and occasionally swiping across the head as Shepard had instructed.

Liara stared in fascination, torn between looking at her hand as it ran up and down the length of the toy, admiring Shepard's clenching abdominal muscles, and watching the thick, flared head just in case it decided to release again. That reminded her of the way Shepard's orgasm had shot onto her chest a minute earlier, and hesitantly, she used her free hand to touch the same place.

Her fingers came away wet, and she slowed down the motion of the hand wrapped around Shepard's cock slightly as she stared at them. They glistened under the lighting in the cabin, and before she realized what she was doing, she had leaned forward and slipped them into her mouth. The taste was instantly familiar, and Liara whimpered slightly as she cleaned them with her tongue, finally pulling them out with a slick pop. She almost wished that the toy wasn't still inside of Shepard, so that she could have more...

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she felt her cheeks flare with a purple blush. The first time, Shepard's orgasm had shot out from the end of her cock. She picked up the motion of her hand and leaned closer, studying the head of the cock and noticing a small slit at the very top. Obviously, that was where it had come from. Before she could change her mind or even realize what she was doing, Liara leaned forward another inch and licked the tip of Shepard's cock.

Shepard was thoroughly enjoying herself. Her little pet took directions very well, and was squeezing her with the perfect amount of pressure while occasionally swiping her thumb over the sensitive tip of her cock. Shepard was looking forward to letting Liara jerk her off again, her desire still potent, but more manageable now that she had already climaxed once.

All of those plans to just sit back and wait for Liara to coax another orgasm out of her were completely dashed when Liara flicked her tongue over the head of her cock. Shepard hadn't told Liara to use her mouth because she didn't think her little pet was quite ready for that yet, but maybe she'd been wrong. The human's abdominals cramped instantly, and it took all her self-control not to grab the back of Liara's crest and force her to truly take the shaft into her mouth.

What Shepard couldn't stop was the orgasm that rushed through her body, completely uncontrollable. She was unprepared for such an intense release, and had to grit her teeth through the pleasure-pain and the most intense contractions she had felt in a very long time.

Liara had barely pulled her head back when she felt Shepard's cock twitch in her hand and a spattering of warm liquid land on her chin and neck. This time, she didn't need to be told to keep pumping the shaft through her Mistress's climax, and she continued doing it until Shepard collapsed back on the bed, completely spent.

"Let go," Shepard rasped out, the words harsh because she couldn't properly modulate her voice. She was so insanely sensitive that she couldn't even take Liara's soft hand resting on her if it was inert.

Liara immediately released Shepard, sitting back on her knees and folding her hands demurely in her lap. She couldn't help but think that she had done something wrong. While it was obviously all right for her to use her mouth on Shepard's natural parts, Liara felt as though she must have acted badly by trying to do the same with Shepard's cock. She was horribly embarrassed, and couldn't begin to formulate an apology.

Then, just as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again, Shepard sat back up and smiled, pulling Liara into her lap and folding the shivering asari into her arms. "I - I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." Liara choked out, terrified that she had disappointed Shepard. She still wasn't sure when she had started to care about what Shepard thought of her, or why it was so important to her. Last night, she had been terrified of the human, but now, she wanted nothing but to please her. Briefly, Liara wondered if she was going insane.

"Sorry?" Shepard repeated, pressing several kisses to Liara's forehead. "You did so well, pet. I thought I was going to black out for a second."

For a moment, Liara's heart skipped, and her face flushed at the unexpected praise. "I - I thought I had done something wrong..."

Shepard shook her head, cradling her little slave against her chest and enjoying the warmth of naked skin on naked skin. "What did you think you did wrong, little one?" she asked, stroking Liara's stomach and sides as the asari huddled in her arms.

"I thought you didn't like it when I used my mouth. And then after you..." Liara searched for a word, and then gave up, looking helplessly at her captor. "You didn't want me to touch you anymore."

Slightly amazed that Liara had gotten that impression, Shepard made sure that Liara was looking at her face as she offered some reassurance. "I did like it when you used your mouth. And now that you've done it, I'm going to order you to do it every chance I get. You're just so good that I was too sensitive to take anymore. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So, that is... a normal sexual practice among humans?" Liara asked, trying to ignore the way Shepard's words made her throb with arousal again. Briefly, she wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of such attention, but she quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind.

Shepard thought about Liara's question for a moment. She had never really considered if what she liked to do was considered normal, it was more important that both she and her bed partner were satisfied at the end of their time together. "This is a normal sexual practice for me," Shepard said, realizing just how selfish that probably sounded. "But if there's something in particular that you want to try, let me know." Shepard wasn't worried about making that concession; she prided herself on being a very generous lover even if she tended to dominate her partners.

Liara hid her face in Shepard's neck, resisting the urge to lick the little beads of sweat still clinging there. As much as Liara wondered what it would feel like to have her Mistress's tongue between her legs, she couldn't bring herself to verbalize those desires. Not only was she embarrassed by what she wanted, but she also felt inadequate when she realized that she had nothing new to contribute. She had never wished more that she had taken a normal interest in sex like the rest of her species.

A small smile made its way across Shepard's face as she felt Liara cuddle into her, and she tightened her arms around her little pet. There was obviously something Liara wanted to suggest, but didn't quite have the confidence to bring up. Before Shepard could gently coax it out of Liara – a process she was actually looking forward to – Joker's voice came over the Comm system, announcing that he had found a landing spot for their exploratory mission.

"Where are you going?" Liara asked curiously, resisting the urge to cling to Shepard even tighter. Shepard was a pirate and a mercenary, so any mission she and her crew would be going on would undoubtedly be fraught with danger.

"Just setting a little trap for the ship following us," Shepard answered. "There's nothing to worry about. And you'll be safe here on the Normandy." Shepard stood up with Liara in her arms, marveling at how light her little pet was. She couldn't deny that it made her feel strong and damn butch about herself.

Shepard sat Liara on the edge of the bed and let her watch while she carefully slipped the dildo from between her legs. "One day I'll teach you how to clean this for me. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Shepard didn't turn away until Liara nodded her head obediently, but she could see interest reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. "Good. Now, wait here until I get back. I shouldn't be more than a few hours." Then, she cupped her hand under Liara's chin and smiled down at her. "And don't let me catch you with any clothes on when I get back, or I'll have to punish you."

With that, Shepard pulled away and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed and wash off the toy. Liara watched her go, unsure how she had become so attached to the person that had purchased her from a slave market and used her without regard for her feelings. But something had changed since their first encounter, and even though Shepard still technically owned her, Liara couldn't help believing that the human would keep her safe.

She just hoped that Shepard had someone to keep _her_ safe during this scouting mission. Liara didn't even want to think about what might happen to her if Shepard were injured… or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning/Rating:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for graphic sexual situations between two women.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shepard, Wrex, and Ashley were sealed away in the Mako, preparing to be dropped off on the surface of a small, backwater moon. According to Joker's scans, it was mostly deserted, although there were several unrefined mineral pockets dotting its surface. Even so, Shepard had brought along as many weapons as the three of them could carry, just in case Saren or his men decided to try and follow them down from the large ship that was currently pursuing the Normandy.

"So," Wrex grunted, buckling his safety harness in advance. Normally, he wouldn't bother with such trivialities, especially because he had a redundant nervous system, but Shepard's driving was enough to make even a krogan safety-conscious. "Have you broken in that little slave yet? For six hundred thousand credits, I hope she was worth it."

Ashley made a face, obviously disapproving of the conversation. Still, she deferred to Shepard and kept her mouth shut.

"That's none of your business, Wrex," Shepard snapped, feeling strangely protective of the asari currently waiting up in her cabin.

Wrex seemed surprised by Shepard's attitude, since she was normally all too eager to share the salacious tales of her various conquests. Ashley, however, gave Shepard a look of mild approval. "About to drop, Skipper," she said, moments before the VI began a short countdown. A few seconds later, Shepard felt her stomach fly up into her throat as they were dropped onto the surface of the moon with a sickening jolt.

Immediately upon landing, Shepard hit the gas and headed for high ground. She knew that her reckless driving tended to sicken her crew, but as long as the Mako could take it, that was how she would continue to drive. Admittedly, she had dropped them over a few steep cliffs during past missions, and had done some serious damage to the tough ground vehicle, but those instances were few and far between. They had always been able to fix it before running into any crisis.

"Joker, do we have eyes on what our shadow is doing?" Shepard asked as she concentrated on navigating the rough,bumpy terrain. She was heading for a peak that looked as though it leveled out a bit at the top, but would still be too small for any enemies to land on directly.

"They haven't altered their course to follow us yet, Captain. It's not one hundred percent, but it looks like they're after your party," Joker's crackly voice came back over the comm in her helmet.

"Stay vigilant and inform me of any changes."

"Roger that."

Shepard pushed the Mako to make it up the steep embankment, setting the controls at an angle to get a better grip at the most difficult parts. They made it to the top at a snail's pace, but it was worth it when Shepard saw that her guess of what awaited them there was correct.

After parking the Mako in the middle of the small plateau, Shepard jumped out to survey her surroundings. It was a desolate moon, but Shepard guessed that if she cared to look around, they would find evidence of previous visits somewhere on the surface. There were very few totally unexplored planets and moons anymore, and most that were virgin worlds only stayed that way because they were so inhospitable that no one had the technology to set foot on them yet.

Shepard only had time for a preliminary survey of the land before Joker's crackling voice came back over her comm again. "Heads up, Captain, they're definitely coming after you."

"Couldn't have warned us any sooner, huh?" Shepard muttered, mostly to herself as a shadow crept over the ground, darkening the sky overhead. "Shit..." She sprinted for the Mako in a serpentine pattern as several small geth ships began circling above her, swearing as she heard the familiar sound of lasers piercing the dirt around her. Dust blew up from the contact, obscuring her vision as she scrambled to open the Mako and slide back into the driver's seat.

"Took you long enough," Wrex grunted as she shut the door behind her.

"Shut up. Let's move!"

Ashley groaned as the Mako lurched forward, driving straight off the plateau and hitting the ground beneath it with a sickening bounce. Through the dust, she could make out several dropships floating overhead, and she felt the frame of the Mako shudder as Shepard launched a missile at one of them, making it explode in a satisfying red and orange burst against the gray, desolate sky.

"Hey, watch where you're driving," Ashley snapped as Shepard vaulted off yet another cliff, pulling up short as she caught the familiar silhouette of a Colussus against the horizon. "Damn, don't let it -" The Mako shuddered again as a thick beam of blue light collided with the front of the vehicle. "- shoot us..."

"Stop backseat driving!" Shepard growled as she yanked the wheel to one side, pulling beneath a cliff that jutted out far enough to offer them some cover. "There. Now they have to come to us. We'll take them out as they approach, and if any get too close, we can hop out and make some scrapmetal."

Both Wrex and Ashley were glad that Shepard was taking the sit and wait for them to attack approach, because as great a soldier as Shepard was, her talents did not lie in driving and shooting at the same time. Either they drove off cliffs and ran into impenetrable rock walls, or her aim was completely off and Shepard just wasted good, expensive ammo. It was already sickening to drive with Shepard when she was concentrating on the terrain, but it was damn close to the most terrifying thing in the universe when she was multi-tasking with the canon as well.

Shepard's greatest worry wasn't the Colossus, since it tended to move slowly and needed time to get into the proper position to take a clean shot. The rocket troopers that had been dropped as well were the real problem. Shepard was lucky to be able to take them out quickly with the mounted machine gun before they could get more than a couple of errant shots off.

Once they were out of the way, the Colossus was their next target, since it could do the most damage to the Mako. Shepard had to do a little maneuvering since it had locked onto them while she had been dealing with the rocket troopers, but after a few direct hits with the canon, it fell into a heap of burnt metal and wires.

When Shepard decided to take out the rest of the geth on foot, Ashley and Wrex were happy to get out and fight. They took cover behind the Mako and a couple of boulders while they traded fire with the less advanced machines. Shepard didn't bother ordering her two compatriots to try to take one 'alive', because geth units would just self-destruct if they knew they were going to be captured. And since they burned their chips whenever they shut down, there was no hope of getting any useful information about Saren's plans from their damaged hard-drives.

"I feel safer out of that deathtrap than in it," Wrex grunted, reaching for the large machine gun strapped to his back and hauling it over his broad, plated hump.

"Tell me about it," Ashley muttered as she crouched down beside him, using her shotgun to blast off the head of a geth trooper that had wandered a little too close for comfort. Even though her boomstick wasn't particularly useful at long range, she was reluctant to abandon her trusty shotgun. Shepard didn't make things easy by charging around from enemy to enemy like some kind of glowing blue juggernaut and getting in her line of fire.

The first time Ashley had seen Shepard fight, she had been amazed by the unorthodox combat style. She had never seen a human use their biotics in such a physical way before, but she couldn't deny that it was effective. Once she threw herself into a battle, Shepard tore through whatever happened to be standing in front of her.

"With our luck -" She ignored the loud grunt of exertion as the glowing blue streak that was Shepard stopped short in front of another Geth Colossus and hurriedly backed away once she realized just what she had charged "- we'll die on the drive back. Shepard will crash the Mako and kill us all."

"It'd make Saren happy, I guess," Wrex said as he popped out his heat sink and slammed in a new one. "Hope Shepard's new piece of ass was worth it."

"Shut the hell up and get your heads back in the fight," Shepard yelled. She barely made it behind a large boulder before the front half was scorched beyond recognition. Had Shepard been a second slower, she would have suffered severe damage to her combat suit, perhaps even a direct hit that would have killed her. Shepard wanted to tell Wrex that if he ever called her little pet a 'piece of ass' again, than he wouldn't have to worry about the enemy because she would shoot him herself, but now wasn't the time, and this certainly wasn't the place.

Properly chastised, Wrex and Ashley threw themselves once more into the fight. To take out the surprise Colossus, they could have piled back into the Mako to use its more powerful guns, but they had plenty of experience fighting even the big machines with small arms fire, so they kept their positions and took it out. From years of working together and trusting each other's skills, they worked out a system where one of them was always taking a shot so that the Colossus's shield never had time to regenerate.

Finally, the Normandy crew took out the final geth, and the dropship didn't seem willing to send any more of their units to the slaughter. They had won the day, but Shepard knew that her true goal hadn't been accomplished. She couldn't gather any intelligence from the scattered metallic shards littering the ground, so she was no closer to knowing what Saren had planned.

When Shepard was certain there were no more enemies lurking around that might still pose a threat, she radioed the Normandy. "Joker, how's it looking up there? Any trouble?"

"Looks clear, Captain. The ship took off to lick its wounds and I don't see any more on the radar."

Shepard still wanted to be smart and safe, so she gave cautious orders. "Do a sweep around the moon to make sure and then pick us up, Joker. I don't want any surprises when we get back in the sky."

"Roger that, Captain."

* * *

Once again, Liara found herself staring around Shepard's empty cabin, wondering why she wasn't itching to escape. Yes, the Captain had promised to give her back her freedom, and Shepard's physical needs had transformed from something frightening into something Liara actually enjoyed responding to, but the asari was upset by how quickly her attitude had changed. The very idea of slavery had always filled her with righteous indignation, and before meeting Shepard, her own personal enslavement had brought her only terror and pain. She wasn't sure why the fact that she belonged to someone else didn't bother her now.

Perhaps it was because Shepard was the one who owned her. She had only known the human for two days, but something about her made Liara feel inexplicably safe despite her actions the night before. Or maybe she was just growing attached for some other reason – because Shepard had taken her virginity, or because she was technically still Shepard's property, being held hostage in her cabin.

But honestly, the fact that she was confined to the cabin, naked, waiting the return of the person who demanded sexual favors from her despite her inexperience didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it should. That in itself made her uncomfortable. She knew that she should be upset or frightened or angry, but she was strangely content. There was an undercurrent of worry, but that was because she knew Shepard had gone on some kind of mission. It didn't seem reasonable that she was worried for Shepard, but not for herself.

Trying to find some sort of distraction, Liara got out of the bed and began looking around the room for something to do. To her surprise, she noticed that the small drawer beside the bed was still open. Although Shepard had left the cock – Liara was still slightly unfamiliar with that word, and just thinking it made her flush – in the washroom after cleaning it, she had forgotten to close the drawer it came from. Automatically, Liara glanced toward the door, almost expecting Shepard to come back and catch her staring. But several heartbeats passed, Shepard didn't come, and Liara couldn't deny her curiosity.

When she opened the drawer, Liara didn't know what she expected to find, but she was more confused – and curious – than ever by what she saw. There were a few pretty scarves stashed inside that Liara couldn't help but reach out and touch, enjoying the luxurious, silky textures. She had figured that everything in this particular drawer would be associated with sex, but Liara couldn't imagine where these would fit into any sexual scenario.

The few items in the drawer that made sense to Liara were a large bottle of lubricant and several different sized cocks of varying colors. Liara was surprised to see that Shepard owned more than one, and was amazed that there were apparently many varieties available to be purchased. Shepard had a blue one, a green one, even a black one, all with a different look to them. Liara was slightly confused as to how Shepard affixed some of them to herself, since they didn't have the smaller end that fit inside her like the flesh-toned model they'd used earlier had.

After being thoroughly intimidated by the sheer size of one of the toys and hoping desperately that Shepard wouldn't choose to use it on her, Liara moved her gaze to the other items in the drawer. There were some padded restraints that Liara figured must be more comfortable than the metal shackles the slavers had put on her, and she wondered if Shepard had used them on her previous slaves.

While Liara could have rummaged through the drawer, looking at all it had to offer, she didn't particularly feel like touching the paraphernalia that she associated as distinctly Shepard's. She was, however, very aware that she knew so little about sex, and now that she had experienced it, she was curious to learn more. Liara also couldn't suppress the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she wanted to please her Mistress.

As Liara pushed aside one of the silk scarves, she was surprised to see the familiar orange glow of a datapad screen peeking out at her. She picked up it, a slight wrinkle forming on her forehead as she examined it. She couldn't understand why Shepard had placed it in the drawer along with her various sex toys and restraints. For a moment, Liara's eyes widened as she finally realized exactly what those silk scarves were probably used for. Then, she returned her attention to the datapad and tried to ignore the heat suffusing her cheeks.

Hesitantly, she swiped her fingers over it, bringing the screen to life without prompting her for a code. The first thing she noticed was the background image, which was a very close-up, explicit shot of a naked asari in a reclining pose. One of her hands was between her legs. Liara's eyes grew large, and she let out a small gasp. Obviously, that was why this datapad had been relegated to the sex toy drawer.

Then, as she looked at the various files on the screen, she began wondering. Did Shepard have more images stored on this datapad? She must. Surely just one wouldn't be enough for... whatever she used this datapad for. The maiden blushed as a detailed mental image of the handsome Captain in the same pose as the asari blasted its way to the front of her mind without any warning.

Liara held still for several moments. The datapad felt strangely heavy in her hand. Then, slowly, she took in a deep breath and opened one of the folders. Instead of more images, Liara was surprised to find several vid files. Hesitant, but unwilling to stop now, she tapped on the first one with her fingers. A larger version of the cover popped up, along with a brief description below and a list of the actresses featured.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Liara couldn't help but tap on the play button, mentally bracing herself for whatever might pop up on the screen. She was surprised to find a scene where the two main characters were fully clothed, and even pleased when she realized the two actresses were a human female and an asari. While the similarities between the human and Shepard ended at the fact that they were the same gender from the same species, Liara found herself picturing the Captain instead.

As she watched the beginning of the scene, Liara didn't have to try hard to put herself in the asari's place and Shepard in the human's. The human kept calling the asari 'pet' and was obviously the dominant of the two. As Liara watched their dynamic play out, she focused less on the explicit acts the two performed and more on the fact that the asari seemed to enjoy the human's attention. It made her feel less guilty for enjoying the things Shepard had done to her.

Liara felt her cheeks heat as she watched the asari kneel between the human's legs and service her in the same way that she had been forced to service Shepard. The actress showed plenty of enthusiasm, and certainly had a better grasp on what she was doing, if the human's moans were to be believed. Despite how embarrassed she was, Liara could feel a slick heat spreading between her legs, and she realized with a bit of shame that she was eager for Shepard to return. She was so distracted by that thought that she nearly missed the human's orgasm, and only several loud expletives made her realize what was happening.

At the end of the scene, Liara waited for the application to close on its own. She was surprised when a new scene began on the screen with the same two actresses. In this one, the human was tying the asari to the bed, and it didn't take experience for Liara to know why the asari's legs were being tied in an open position. She looked on with interest, wondering what they would do this time, but the breath caught in her chest when she saw others enter the frame.

A large, slightly uncomfortable lump formed in Liara's throat despite her best attempts to swallow it down. Her lower jaw shook slightly as she watched, and she couldn't seem to decide whether to close her mouth or not. The asari being tied to the bed now had three separate people attending to her at once. Another human female - this one more muscular and broad-shouldered - wasted little time straddling the asari's face as the first woman eased herself between the asari's legs. A second asari began to crawl between them, but before she reached her final position, Liara paused the vid, unsure whether she wanted to watch more.

"Would Shepard..." she whispered aloud to the empty room, staring at the still image on the screen.

The bound asari's face was twisted in a kind of ecstasy that immediately made Liara think of the night before, when Shepard had held her arms above her head and bound her wrists with biotics. She could actually picture the wetness covering her chin. And with the other woman buried between her thighs...

It was an incredibly erotic sight, but Liara also found it disturbing. She didn't want to think about what it would be like if Shepard allowed other members of her crew to use her sexually. The thought made her stomach drop, and she suddenly felt ill. Quickly, she backed out of the vid clip and scanned the others, looking through the descriptions. Eventually, one of the accompanying stills caught her attention. It was another asari, servicing a human that happened to possess red hair. But to Liara's surprise and, she had to admit, her relief, the asari was actually taking a toy that looked very similar to Shepard's into her mouth.

When Liara had leaned forward to taste the very tip of Shepard's cock, it had been completely instinctive. She wasn't sure why she had done it, or whether it was a normal sex practice, although judging from Shepard's reaction, it was obviously a welcome one. As unfamiliar as she was with male genitals and how they worked - and she wasn't at all interested in learning more, unless they were attached to Shepard - the thought of taking the entire shaft into her mouth hadn't even crossed her mind. Intrigued, she tapped on the vid, eager to see more.

Liara was a little disappointed when the vid started from somewhere in the middle as she wasn't able to see the insertion of the toy into the human. When she'd watched Shepard do it, Liara had been stuck between embarrassment and arousal, and she hadn't really been able to focus on what her Mistress was doing. Shepard had obviously gotten some pleasure out of putting the toy in, and Liara was curious to see how it was done. The idea that perhaps Shepard would let her insert it next time made her shift in an attempt to quiet the ache between her legs.

Drawing herself out of her inner thoughts, Liara focused on the datapad's screen and the scene playing out there. The naked asari was on her knees in front of the standing, strapped human, slowly massaging the firm, pale flesh of her thighs while waiting for what Liara guessed was permission to proceed. Liara felt something unfamiliar stir inside of her when she saw another emotion besides lust in the human's eyes when she lowered her hand and slowly stroked the asari's crest.

The movement was so subtle that Liara almost missed the human's indication for the asari to start, but at the slight push forward of the human's hips, the asari's hand moved from thigh to cock and started stroking. This was familiar to Liara, and she could see that it had the same effect in the vid as it did in real life, although Liara still thought that Shepard's little grunts and groans were far more appealing than this other human's.

As eager and impatient as Liara was to see what had made her click on this vid in the first place, she couldn't deny that the symbiotic motion the two actresses had was appealing. Still, Liara found herself paying even more attention when the human ordered her lover to suck her and tugged the asari's mouth forward, towards the waiting cock.

Liara could see that it was no hardship for the asari to do as she was asked, and in fact, she eagerly accepted the new orders. She watched as the asari kissed the tip of the toy before nibbling at it, the action confusing Liara until she saw the way the human's head fell back with a sigh of pleasure. It wasn't long before the act Liara most wanted to see was being played out before her, and the asari had taken her lover's cock into her mouth and was slowly bobbing her head up and down over the shaft.

Liara couldn't help being slightly impressed by how far the actress was able to take the toy into her mouth. It was long, longer than the one Shepard had worn earlier, and the thickness of the shaft surely had to be prying her jaw apart a little. Briefly, Liara wondered if she would be able to imitate what she was seeing on the screen with practice. Surely she could take at least the head past her lips, and maybe a few inches more... would Shepard enjoy it if she tried? The human had responded well when her tongue had flicked the very tip, even though Liara had thought she'd done something wrong at first.

Quickly, Liara checked the timestamp and realized that she had been watching the asari pleasure the human for several minutes. It hadn't seemed that long to her, but perhaps that was because so many thoughts were rushing through her head. She focused more intently on the screen as the human gripped the back of the asari's head and began to control the motion of her thrusts, working the cock past her lover's lips. They had gotten several close-up shots somehow, and Liara could actually see the shaft glisten. In fact, the flesh almost seemed to pulse, as if it was going to...

Liara's eyes grew wide as she watched the human go stiff, her muscles tensing and her head falling back even as her hands pushed the asari's head down, keeping the cock half in and half out of her mouth. Even though she had only seen Shepard do this once, Liara knew exactly what was happening. For a moment, she expected the woman to pull out, so that she would have somewhere to come, but when she didn't, Liara realized with shock that she was coming inside the asari's mouth.

That possibility hadn't even occurred to Liara before, and she felt heat spread across her face as she watched the asari swallow deliberately and release the cock with a wet pop. Liara whimpered and bit her lip. Would Shepard expect her to do this? Strangely, part of her hoped so. Liara paused the vid, staring blankly at the wall for several moments. Images flashed through her mind, stolen from the vid, but replacing the actresses with Shepard and herself.

Liara found herself more aware of the slickness between her legs than ever as she imagined sucking Shepard's cock until her Mistress came. It had been building up while she watched Shepard's stash of private vids, but the arousal she had felt then couldn't even compare to the throbbing ache as her tailor-made scenario played in her head.

Liara looked longingly towards the cabin door, wishing Shepard would come walking through it and order her to her knees. A soft groan escaped her when more images assaulted her, sending another jolt directly between her legs. She tossed the datapad onto the bed beside her, deciding that any more viewing would just torture her even more, and fell onto her back, focusing on relaxing all of her muscles, which would hopefully calm the fire inside of her.

Liara knew her attempt was futile, because nothing would be able to quiet the scene playing in her head. She brought her hand up and massaged the twitching muscles in her abdomen, hoping for some relief, but nothing seemed to be helping. Without realizing it, Liara's fingers traveled further south on every stroke across her stomach until an idea struck her. She could at least relieve some of the ache on her own.

Liara did not have much experience pleasuring herself, and those few sessions had been attempts at satisfying her curiosity rather than to relieve any tension. The idea would have held little appeal to her now if she knew how long she would have to wait for Shepard, but she had no idea when her Captain would be back, and the not knowing was what made the wait seem infinite. So, after lifting her head up and taking a cautious look around to make sure she really was alone, Liara slipped a trembling hand between her legs and gave herself over to the scene playing in her mind.

When Liara's fingers made contact, she gasped as she felt just how wet she was. Her previous attempts at touching herself had never resulted in such an obvious physical reaction. Despite the circumstances under which they had met, something about Shepard had jump-started her libido. Earlier, she had chastised herself for falling under someone else's spell, for submitting to the person who owned her so easily and willingly and even allowing herself to enjoy the circumstances of her captivity, but in this moment, she was too aroused to care. She eased her body back against the pillows, trying to remember what Shepard had done to make her feel so good.

Every time she had touched Liara during the past two days, Shepard had paid special attention to the hard ridge above her entrance. Liara knew what her clitoris was, but in the past, the feelings had always been a little too intense. After touching it for a while, she usually backed off, afraid of the slightly uncomfortable pressure that always started to build inside of her. But Shepard had taught her that the release of such pressure could be exquisite, and she wasn't afraid of it anymore. In face, Liara craved it.

She began rubbing in circles, working the tiny bud through its thin hood until she found a stroke she liked. It was slightly rough, and reminded her of the way Shepard's fingers had manipulated her. Then, she tried to recapture the vivid fantasy that watching Shepard's vids had inspired.

The next time Shepard brought out the cock, the human wouldn't be so complacent. Liara imagined being ordered to slide it in, to watch Shepard's body swallow the shorter end as she settled the middle in place. And then, instead of letting Liara explore, Shepard would grip the back of her crest, pushing her head down until she had taken several inches into her mouth. She remembered the look of absolute ecstasy on the human actress's face as the asari had slid her mouth down along the shaft, and tried to imagine what Shepard's expression would be while she did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Warning/Rating:** This story is rated a strong MA+ for sexual situations between two women. Readers discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Shepard was tired when she got back on board the Normandy. She was used to the heavy weight of the body armor she wore and the weapons she always carried when on a mission, but they did eventually wear her down after hours without any rest. Luckily, she could run on adrenaline for long periods of time. Shepard always seemed to be especially exhausted after fighting the geth because those damn machines not only didn't ever need to take a break from fighting, but they tended to take more than just one well-placed shot to take down.

Still, as tired as she was, Shepard was looking forward to getting back to her quarters and perhaps ordering her little slave to make her come once so she could pass out on a pleasant note. She was fast becoming addicted to Liara's sweet, innocent mouth, especially since her pet seemed to enjoy learning to please her.

Shepard was already beginning to feel the stirrings of arousal when she punched in the code to open her cabin door, but what she found when she walked in had blood rushing painfully fast to her clit. She would never be able to look at her shy, inexperienced pet the same way ever again, because even though Liara had admitted to self-pleasure before, Shepard never would have expected to find her masturbating.

Liara obviously hadn't heard Shepard enter the room, because she was still unabashedly working her fingers over the hard ridge of her clitoris. Shepard watched in stunned silence for a few moments before finding her voice. She swallowed a few times in an attempt to bring some moisture back to her suddenly dry mouth and didn't trust herself to speak until she knew she could put some of her usual command behind the words.

Shepard wasn't entirely sure how she wanted to play this situation, so she just went with her first instinct. "What are you doing, pet?" she asked in a strong but neutral voice. She feared that if she used a condemning tone, Liara would backslide into the shy creature that wasn't comfortable trying out new things, and Shepard wanted to avoid that at nearly any cost. There were so many things that Shepard still wanted to explore with the inexperienced maiden.

Liara was so shocked and embarrassed that she immediately snapped her legs closed, even before she could remember to pull her hand from between them. She sat up and looked down at Shepard's feet, unable to meet the piercing green gaze, fearful of what she might see in those eyes. "I – I'm sorry, Mistress," Liara stuttered with suppressed tears in her voice, wondering if it were possible to die of embarrassment.

Wanting to prevent Liara from hiding from her, Shepard stepped forward and cupped Liara's soft jaw, gently forcing her head up so she could look into her eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, little one, but I do think I'll need to put another rule into effect. I want all of your orgasms to be mine. Every time you come, I want to hear it, see it, so you are forbidden to masturbate unless I'm here to watch you."

Liara felt herself pulse against her fingers, and she shuddered. The words, the tone of Shepard's voice, the way her eyes burned... she had never felt so exposed. It was as if Shepard could stare into her very heart, stripping her bare until all of her emotions were at the surface. She was embarrassed and ashamed and frightened and painfully aroused, and it hurt to keep her fingers still with her throbbing flesh pulsing so invitingly beneath them. Still, she didn't dare move them.

Gently, Shepard climbed onto the bed, kneeling near Liara's feet and pulling her legs back open. "Well? I'm here now. Watching you. Finish what you started, little one."

At first, Liara was too shy to touch herself as Shepard watched. She had no clue what she was doing, had barely been able to find the courage to pleasure herself while she was alone. She took a deep breath and remembered that Shepard, her Mistress, the Captain who owned her, was ordering her to masturbate. Somehow, that absolved her of responsibility. "I... I'm not sure how..." she admitted, biting her lower lip.

"I'll help you," Shepard murmured in a low voice, stroking Liara's inner thigh and coaxing her knees even further apart. She took off her gloves and threw them aside, thinking that she would probably need bare hands at some point in the near future. "First, show me. I want to see how wet and swollen my pet is." Liara felt her face burn with embarrassment and desire as she used her fingers to hold apart her outer lips, giving Shepard a clear view.

Shepard smiled and ran her tongue over her lips. The hard little ridge of Liara's clit was peeking from beneath its thin hood, and her soft inner folds shimmered with wetness. Both were a deep purple color, which faded to dark blue near the edges. "Good girl. Now, I want you to tease your clit and tell me exactly what you were thinking about before I came into the room."

Liara rolled a tentative finger over her clit, wanting to give Shepard what she was commanding, and her hips lifted involuntarily as a whimper of pleasure escaped her. When she heard Shepard say, "Good girl," Liara couldn't do anything except continue to stroke herself. She didn't know what kind of hold Shepard was forming over her, but she did know that pleasing her Mistress made her feel amazing in a way she had never thought possible.

Still a little too embarrassed to say what she was thinking while she had been touching herself minutes before, Liara worked up to it slowly. "I – I found your data pad in the drawer where you took your toy from," Liara began, knowing that Shepard's sharp eyes wouldn't have missed the object lying beside her, or what it meant Liara had been doing.

Shepard waited for Liara to continue, but saw that she was having trouble. "Which folder did you open, little one?" Shepard prompted. "The one that holds my favorite stories? The one where I save my pictures? Or maybe you found my stash of vids. Which was it, pet?"

"The vids," Liara gasped. Hearing Shepard unapologetically run through a list of what else was on that datapad made Liara want to take another look at it.

"Which vids? Which one got you so wet that you couldn't wait for me to come back, hmm?" Shepard paused to allow Liara time to answer, but her little pet couldn't seem to formulate the words. "Tell me, slave," Shepard ordered in the voice she always used whenever she wanted to be obeyed immediately.

Liara shivered at the power and command in Shepard's voice and felt her clit harden even more. "It was the one where the asari used her mouth on her Mistress's... cock." That word was embarassing for her to think, let alone say, but she managed somehow, since it was the term that Shepard had used with her. "I could tell that the asari liked it, but her human was forceful with her." Liara wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't resist looking for Shepard's reaction. And when her eyes met dark green ones swirling with desire, she blurted out the rest in a rush. "I imagined we were in their places."

"You got this hot because you like the idea of being used a little roughly?" Shepard asked, disbelief coloring her words. At Liara's shy nod, Shepard gently massaged her pet's thighs, rewarding Liara for her honesty. "Oh, little one, you were made for me," Shepard breathed excitedly, keeping her touch light and teasing for the moment. "Now, tell me what you imagined I would do to you."

For a moment, Liara forgot how to form words as Shepard's warm hands drifted higher, so close that it would be easy for the human to brush aside her own fingers and take over. But Shepard seemed content to watch Liara pleasure herself instead. She sped up the circles she was painting over her clit, gathering the courage to answer Shepard's question.

"The human was pushing her head down, and -" Liara stopped. The words felt stilted and awkward this way. She tried again, changing tactics. "You pushed my head down, and made me take you all the way into my mouth. Your hands stayed on the back of my crest, forcing me to do it, but I..."

Liara's voice broke, and she began rubbing two fingers on either side of her sensitive ridge, occasionally pinching it between them. Shepard gave her a moment to adjust to the new sensation, placing a kiss just above Liara's right knee. "You what, pet? Tell me."

"But I wanted it anyway."

Sensing that Liara was near her breaking point, and that she had already ventured well outside of her comfort zone simply by masturbating in front of someone else and putting her desires into words, Shepard took pity on her. "You liked it when I made you suck me off?" she asked. Liara nodded even though she didn't fully understand, whimpering as she slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. She had never penetrated herself before on the rare occasions that she had attempted to explore her own body, but Shepard's fingers had made her feel so good over the past two days that she felt brave enough and desperate enough to try. "And then what happened?"

Liara writhed, her hips bucking as she ground her clit against the heel of her hand and tried to push her fingers deeper. "Then she - then you... Goddess, you..."

Shepard could guess what Liara was thinking about. "And then I came?" Liara's desperate mewl of pleasure mixed with embarrassment proved her right. "Tell me how, little one."

Watching Liara writhe around on the bed was one of the most arousing experiences of Shepard's life. The heat from Liara's body was radiating around Shepard, and it nearly scalded her where her hands still rubbed soothing circles along her pet's trembling thighs. She pulled away, unbuckling her breastplate and letting it fall to the floor. Next, she whipped her sweaty compression shirt over her head, needing to cool herself down, but unwilling to miss any more of the amazing show in front of her than absolutely necessary.

Seeing Shepard's firm, toned flesh exposed to her made Liara's hand pump harder between her legs. She needed to release so badly, but she was also compelled to obey Shepard's orders to tell her the fantasy that had been playing out in her head. Liara wanted to give Shepard whatever was asked of her, and she was too aroused to feel any shame about it, at least for now.

"You held my head down, not giving me any choice but to swallow you," Liara whimpered, the heel of her palm slapping hard against her clit. She remembered the way Shepard had exploded for her before, and Liara wondered what it would feel like in the confines of her mouth.

Shepard couldn't deny that she had thought about coming in Liara's mouth, especially since her little pet had licked the tip of her cock the last time they'd fucked. She made a mental note to make sure she fulfilled their shared fantasy the next time she felt like strapping it on. Right now, though, Shepard just wanted to watch Liara make herself come.

Sadly, Shepard's view of Liara's wonderfully hard clit was obscured by her pet's needy movements. So, being the selfish Mistress that she was, Shepard caught Liara's wrist and stopped the frantic motion of her pet's hand.

"No," Liara cried pleadingly, fighting her Mistress's orders for the first time since she had accepted her position as Shepard's slave. "Please! Please! I need to come." Liara needed to come so badly that her stomach muscles were cramping with the denial of her orgasm.

"I want to see, little one," Shepard soothed. She could have taken issue with Liara's defiance, but she decided to focus instead on the fact that her pet had obeyed her orders to masturbate so well. "Play with your clit. I'll fill you when you need it." Her tone made clear that she would be the one to decide when Liara really needed the extra stimulation.

As soon as Shepard released her firm grip on Liara's wrist, the asari went back to manipulating her clit, gasping at how thick and sensitive it felt between her fingers. If this was all Shepard would allow her, then she would make the most of it.

"Good girl," Shepard purred. She watched Liara jerk her clit between her thumb and forefinger, knowing exactly how good that felt. Shepard could tell that Liara was close, so she ran a teasing finger up the inside of Liara's thigh and stroked the pulsing ring of muscles around Liara's opening, growling in pleasure when she slipped inside without any resistance. Liara was wet and open, and Shepard momentarily thought that her pet was probably ready enough to take her cock, but quickly pushed those thoughts away for another day.

Still, Shepard couldn't resist sliding up along Liara's body, wanting to feel her little slave's naked, burning skin pressed against hers. She missed being able to see what was happening between Liara's legs, but the impulse to take and claim her slave was too strong. Supporting her weight on one elbow, she sank her teeth into Liara's shoulder, enjoying the way she could feel the back of the asari's knuckles flex against her abdomen as she continued pulling at her poor, straining clit.

For a moment, Shepard considered making Liara beg to come, but her pet was pushing so desperately against her fingers that she couldn't wait. Besides, Liara had been nothing but obedient and submissive aside from one small slip. Shepard found the swollen, firm place against Liara's front wall as soon as she searched for it, and curled into it with her fingertips again and again, driving Liara wild.

Liara screamed, throwing her head back against the pillow. _That spot._ Goddess, Shepard always seemed to find the spot that made her come undone. And Liara was helpless to do anything except give Shepard whatever she wanted.

"That's it, Mine. God, you love it when I fuck you right here..." Shepard felt an intoxicating wave of power as she jabbed her fingers forward, making Liara yelp. Those words made Liara's inner walls seize and shiver, and her fingers sped up over her clit. It felt so swollen that it pulsed against her touch, and every shuddering twitch of the hard purple ridge made the spot inside of her quiver. "Let me take care of this part. You keep playing with your clit. Make yourself come all over my hand."

For just a moment, she indulged her guiltiest thoughts without shame, imagining that the fingers pulling at her so skillfully were really the flared head of Shepard's cock as it pushed inside of her for the first time...

The first jet of warmth filled Shepard's hand, coating her palm and flooding past her wrist. But Shepard kept fucking her, curling her fingers forward and coaxing out another pulse of wetness, and then another. Liara sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks at the blissful release of pressure as she continued to roll her fingers over her clit.

Liara's entire body went slack, and she let her tear-streaked face fall to one side, rubbing her cheek against the pillow. Her fingers stopped moving over her clit, and she took in several shuddering breaths. But Shepard didn't seem ready to stop. "Oh, you've got more for me than that, little one... I can feel it," she murmured, kissing Liara's temple as she kept pumping her hand through the rest of her slave's contractions. "Give me the rest..."

This time, Shepard's thumb moved into place over Liara's abandoned clit, rolling it in quick, harsh circles that were almost too rough. She pushed her fingers forward and held, refusing to let up pressure, and Liara gasped in surprise as she squirted again, covering the hard muscles of Shepard's abdomen, painting them with bursts of slick heat. "Such a good girl, I've got you," she whispered, almost lovingly as she coaxed the last few spurts of wetness from her slave's poor, shuddering form.

This time, when Liara had nothing left to give, Shepard gently withdrew her fingers, although she couldn't help but continue stroking softly over Liara's swollen, oversensitive clit. For a moment, the asari couldn't decide whether it hurt or whether she needed the soft touch to stay sane. "Mm, you've made quite a mess, little one."

Liara blushed, feeling embarrassed as she realized exactly how much she had come. She was sure that in addition to covering Shepard, she had gotten a fair amount on the sheets. "I - I'm sorry..." she tried to say, but Shepard only laughed. She sat up, giving Liara an excellent view of her well-defined abdominal muscles. They were still covered in wetness, and it only seemed to highlight their contour.

"You're forgiven," Shepard teased, running one hand down her stomach and dragging Liara's gaze with it. "As long as you clean up after yourself."

Liara was confused for a moment, thinking that Shepard meant she needed to change the sheets. She was embarrassed to think that was the case, but also felt too wiped out from the orgasm Shepard had just ripped from her body to believe she could do that now. It wasn't until Shepard played a couple of fingers through the wetness covering her stomach and brought those fingers to Liara's lips that the asari finally understood.

Licking Shepard's wetness was one thing, since Liara really didn't have any choice except to please her Mistress. To be honest, she was coming to enjoy the effect she had on Shepard when the Captain's most sensitive flesh was in her mouth, but there seemed to be something so forbidden about tasting her own juices. Still, when Shepard brushed her slick fingers across Liara's lips, her tongue tentatively peeked out to swipe at them almost immediately.

Liara watched with bright eyes when Shepard slipped her fingers into her own mouth and licked them clean. It gave Liara the opportunity to compare their taste and texture, and the first thing she noted was that hers was a little thinner than Shepard's. Liara decided that she preferred the way Shepard's taste clung to her tongue longer. But her current task was to clean her Mistress, and it was an order she had no intention of disobeying.

Feeling some of the strength come back to her body now that she'd been asked to please her Mistress, Liara pushed herself up and bent forward to run her tongue up the shallow furrow that bisected Shepard's abdomen. She traced the edges of each individual muscle before focusing her attention on actually cleaning Shepard. Liara was coming to realize that she loved Shepard's body. The Captain's obvious strength aroused her.

Shepard was surprised at how good Liara's hot mouth felt on her skin, and she groaned at the feeling of a soft purple tongue dutifully cleaning her stomach. The heavy ache between her legs had flared up again, and she knew that she needed that tongue on her clit as well, or she was going to spend the rest of the day in a state of extreme discomfort.

"That's not the only mess you made," Shepard said, caressing Liara's cheek and forcing the asari to look up at her with wide blue eyes. For a moment, Liara looked confused until Shepard sat up, pulling away and swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she hurried to take off the rest of her armor. She tugged at the buckles and seams impatiently, kicking off her boots so that she could strip herself completely. It took longer than she would have liked, but finally, she was naked and there was a pile of armor and clothes on the floor by the bed. She leaned back on her hands, spreading her legs and caressing the back of Liara's head. "There. Lie back, and I'll let you clean up the rest of me..." Shepard had a feeling that it would be an impossible task, since just imagining Liara's mouth on her sex had coaxed another flood of wetness from deep inside her.

The command was more than clear, and this time, Liara didn't hesitate. She leaned back, and when Shepard knelt over her, she swiped her tongue between Shepard's outer lips, gathering up as much of the warm, salty-sweet taste as she could. Her own taste had been pleasant, but something about Shepard made her eager for more. She could feel the hard bud of Shepard's clit nudging against her tongue with every upward swipe, straining for attention, but she didn't focus on it immediately. Instead, she swirled around Shepard's entrance, curling her tongue inside as she tried to find more.

Something about the way her little slave was deliberately seeking out more of her taste made Shepard throb in Liara's mouth. She gripped the back of the asari's crest, inner muscles clasping at Liara's tongue. "Fuck... how are you so good at this?" she asked, rocking her hips selfishly against Liara's face.

Liara knew she wasn't expected to answer Shepard's question, not when her mouth was too busy doing other more important things. She would have thought that her Mistress's words would embarrass her a little, make her question the fact that she enjoyed Shepard's taste so much, but instead Liara was happy to hear how much the Captain was enjoying her ministrations.

Shepard let Liara's tongue focus mostly on her opening until her thighs started to quiver with need. "I need to come, little one. Suck my clit," she ordered hoarsely. The hand at the back of Liara's head, which had just been resting there as a reminder that she was in charge, now directed the slave's attention higher as she pushed her clit into Liara's mouth.

Liara was happy to comply, even if she would receive less of Shepard's sweet taste. She hummed in approval when she drew Shepard's clitoris between her lips, loving how hard her Mistress was for her. Knowing that Shepard wanted her only made Liara even more desperate to please her Mistress, and she eagerly lashed Shepard's clit with her tongue.

The soft sounds of pleasure that spilled from Shepard's lips only encouraged Liara to increase her efforts. Shepard was right on the edge, but Liara's rhythmic flicks across her clit didn't seem to be quite enough to push her over this time. So, relying on some of the things Shepard had taught her so far, Liara slipped her hand between Shepard's legs and pushed inside of her Mistress with two fingers.

"That's it, baby," Shepard groaned as she squeezed down on Liara's fingers. Shepard enjoyed some shallow penetration every once in a while, and she loved when her favorite strap-on was seated inside of her, but having Liara know exactly what she needed without being asked was even more arousing.

Encouraged by Shepard's words, Liara curled her fingers forward, searching for the same spot that Shepard always seemed to find inside of her with unerring accuracy. She knew immediately when she hit it, because Shepard went rigid above her, inner walls pulsing as her clit twitched in the seal of Liara's lips.

Once the human's body had finally stilled, Liara pulled her head away, letting it fall back against the pillows. There was a sore spot along the back of her neck, but she didn't care. Her fingers remained inside of Shepard, and she was reluctant to remove them, but the Captain took hold of her hand and gently eased them out anyway.

"How do you know exactly what I need before I do, little one?" Shepard asked, looking slightly dazed and bewildered as she stared down at Liara.

The maiden blushed. "I... I am not sure, Mistress." She paused for a moment, waiting for Shepard to say something more, but the human only lowered herself onto the bed, throwing an arm around Liara's waist. "But," she continued, slightly hesitant, "I suppose it is a good thing."

"Very good thing," Shepard agreed, pressing kisses to Liara's shoulder and the right side of her arm. "So... what prompted you to go looking through my porn stash?" she asked after a comfortable moment of silence.

Liara bit her lower lip, refusing to meet Shepard's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"I don't mind that you did. I was just wondering why."

"I noticed that you left the drawer open... and there isn't exactly much else to do in this cabin. Almost everything is locked."

Shepard remained quiet, considering that for a moment. Now that she had decided to free Liara eventually - although hopefully her little slave would agree to stay with her for a while, as long as Shepard kept providing her with fantastic sex - she needed to reevaluate a few things. Liara couldn't remain confined to her cabin indefinitely with nothing to do. Shepard knew that if she were locked in a room without anything to occupy her mind, she would go crazy within a few hours.

"Come here, little one," she said, pulling Liara closer to her. "Tomorrow, I'll find something more interesting for you to do."

"Oh, I don't know. This new education I'm receiving is quite fascinating," Liara said, closing her eyes and allowing Shepard to press against her back. The human smelled like sweat and warmth, probably from her heavy armor, but Liara was surprised to discover that the scent was extremely pleasant, perhaps because it was mixed with sex.

"Either way, I'll take you out to explore the ship. For now, get some rest. You look like you need it." A minute later, Shepard began snoring lightly, but Liara remained awake, all too aware of the naked body pressed against hers. Shepard's arm was heavy, and she knew she wouldn't be able to move without alerting the human, but she didn't want to. She was comfortable right where she was.


End file.
